Winter Angel: The January Season
by Paradise Eco
Summary: January is shy and quiet. When she wins an A in class she gets to go on a date with the cutest boy in school, they go to Mew Mew Cafe as their prize. When she orders a tea, it seems to hold the powers of the Mew Mews! R&R :
1. January Most Midnight Butterfly

**Black Widow Rose** Hey everyone! Welcome to _Winter Butterfly: The January Season_, a Mew Mew Power Re-write! This will be based on _Mew Mew Power_, (not _Tokyo Mew Mew_)! Hope you have fun reading as much as I had fun writing! 

Summary January is a girl who gets everything. Her mom is a painter and a writer, she has the top selling book. Her father, a teacher at Tokyo's top college. Both are never home, so when January Most comes home, she's all by herself. That's okay, but to kept her busy she's in volin lessons. She top of all her class, but something is missing. She needs a life, so when she gets a chance of a life time to work at Cafe Mew Mew she takes it and her life begins.

_January, Cody, The Twins, Noaha, Miss Banks & Yue are my own, I designed them from people I know... most are based on people in my life._

**Pre-Face**

The sound of music fill the peoples hearts. Her mother smiled proudly, her father humming along to make sure she didn't miss a note. The people started to cry, it was so beautiful. The girl had a essecne, she could make people cry and smile at the same time. But there was a message behind the song, behind the happiness and tears on her volin. She was sad, life was bad. Behind it was the setting of pain and blood, and that's what January Most wanted something more then volins and fancy clothes... she needs friends.

_Chapter 1 _

_January Most/ Midnight Butterfly_

The sun reached across the room, the sun hit every side of the room painted purple. The girl rolled out of her bed, her purple hair fell onto her face. She groaned, she hated to go to school so early. She could just lie there until she was 50 years of age, she started to close her eyes when her mom called her. January knew that, if she didn't get up her father would come up, and she didn't want a fight so early in the moring. She stood and walked over to her mirrior.

The body length mirrior showed a short purple haired, girl. She walked to her closet. She opened it and saw all her purple dresses, purple and gold, black, or sliver. Never any other color, anyways purple. But a couple things didn't match, her yellow, and blue uniform.

Mirriors Middle School, she went to it. Right now she is in grade 9. Her mother thinks it a good time of her life. Her father... will she never did like him. She pulled on her dress then her shirt. She hated her socks but yet she had to wear them. She looked in the mirrior.

Yellow and blue, yuck. She heard her mom call again, and she was down stairs in a second.

XXX

"Yo, January... are you okay?" The Twins asked, as January was staring off into space. She came back to the real world with a a bang, a ruler laid flat on her desk. "Welcome back Mrs. Most..." Miss Banks truned back to the class, and held up two tickets. "Well class, these are for the top marsk in the class... and surpize guess who they are?" The whole class sighed, January knew why. At the top of the class was Noaha Willams and Cody Lanez. Noaha was a smart girl, she loved making every girl jealous. Cody the cutest boy in the whole world, and of course Noaha likes Cody, so makes January and the Twins out of the picture.

"96 goes to Cody Lanez," All the girls clapped and cheered. Noaha and Yue clapped loudly. The Teacher put her hand up to make everyone be quiet. "And 91, goes to January Most..." The whole class was qiuet, the Twins shook January.

"Jan! You won! You won!" January looked to the Twins. They nodded, Mrs. Banks handed her a ticket. "To the Mew Mew Cafe, just to take a taste of real royal food taste like." "Not like she's never had any, January Wynters Most daughter of the best Novelist and Teacher." The Twins looked back, and gave every their evil fangirl look.

Everyone was dead qiuet. The bell rang and let everyone out of their silence and into chatter of anime and manga.

The Twins jumped up and down yelling, and pointing at January. "She's the Winner!" Yoko, the girl twin with black hair with a white streak on the left. "And she's our friend! January Most the Smartest girl in class 9-A!" Yumi yelled, the twin with the white hair and a black streak on the right side. Both acted the same but both had different minds.

January put her books back in to her locker, and took off her shoes. Yumi leaned on her sister. "Sooo...? You get to go to the Mew Mew Cafe with Cody?" January nodded and looked back into the locker and grabbed her black knee high boots with sliver laces. Yoko sighed, and moved. Her sister fell into an open locker. "Come on Jan! You have to go for it! Cody so does have to hots for you!" January rolled her eyes and walked away. Yumi jumped up and walked beside January pulling gum out of her hair.

"You can do it! Tell Cody when you're at the-" Noaha and Yue jumpedin front of the girls. "Hey you!" January pointed to herself. "Yeah you! Who do you think-" Yumi and Yoko put their hands up, "No talking to the Smartest Season around! January!" "It's a month," Yue said. "Bite us!" Yumi and Yoko yelled. Then Noaha's face truned pale, January truned and saw Cody smiling at her.

"Hey Jan, um I was wondering... do you want to go to the Cafe together?" Yoko and Yumi jumped on her shoulder. "Yes! When do you want to meet her?" Cody grabbed her hand. "How 'bout now? I'm not going home until 6:30pm... will you come?" Yoko and Yumi jumped away, Cody pulled January around the Twins and past Noaha and Yue.

"Come on, we'll get the bus before it leaves." Cody pulled January out of the school and in to the bus. Noaha face truned dark red, with anger. Yoko and Yumi ran out the door.

"Bye bye, loser!"

XXX

Cody sat January down, she sat with her face red. He sat and looked around. "Wow, every school comes here! We're the olny people from our school here." January nodded, and looked at the menu. She could get anything she wanted. The Strawberryshort cake looked good, but when she saw the fat in it she moved on.

"Hello, my name is Zoey! Can I help you?" January looked up and saw a girl with red hair. Cody smiled and put the menu down. "I'll like a Strawberry Short cake, and January? What do you want?" January put the menu down and looked at the girl. She looked werid. "Can I have a Strawberry Short cake too?" Zoey nodded, and wrote it down and looked back at Cody. "And to drink?" "Root Beer, please... and Jan?" She only like one kind of tea, Oynx Tea. "Do you have Oynx Tea?" The girl's face brighten then fade, she nodded and left.

January sighed and pulled her purple hair back out of her face. Then she saw Cody's hand go across the table and grab her's. A shock of ice went up her back, and she frooze. "I love those eye's of yours." Cody said, January looked up to him. "No wonder why your mom named you January... It looks like your eyes are glowing." January smiled, and Cody let go of her hand.

"Wow, I've never seen that before! A smile from the Purple Goddess of Silence." She smiled again, and put her head back down. "I've read your mom's book." "Really?" January said, looking up. He nodded and looked at Zoey as she brought their drinks over. "Here you go, Root Beer and," Zoey looked right at January in the eyes. "A Oynx Tea... for a very queit girl." January smiled, as she put the tea down.

Cody started talking about the weather and Japan's exports. January sat and listened quietly. Then he talked about classes and how much he hated the gym teacher and how much the lunch food looked like dead cats. January laughed, and took a sip of tea. Her head spin around it, she looked at Cody. His face went from lots of color to no color at all.

"Jan? Are you okay?" January shook her head, and stood but fell on to the table and landed on the floor. The tea fell on her face and the Root Beer on her hair. Cody ran around the table to her. "Jan! What happened? Are you having reaction to the food?" January felt her whole body begin to float then her eyes closed, and she heard Cody yelling for help.

She could feel her heart racing, and her body fighting everything in it. Her fever rising, her body dying. Her darked world truning out to be real, 'please don't let this be real!' she yelled in her head. _'i finally get to spend time with cody and i die?!?!?! thanks for the curve ball god!'_

When her heart stopped racing, she woke in a black room. She put her hand to her head and put out a white piece of hair. And looked behind her and saw a pair of slive and pink wings. _'ok... i've gone off the deep end...'_

TBC... If you want the next one... i need review or i'll drop the fanfiction.

Love 4ever Black Widow Rose... :)


	2. Onxy Angel Fish

**Black Widow Rose**- Hey everyone! Thanks for the reveiws, I love writing this as much as you guys love reading it! I got one re-veiw and I chose to write on, so here we go **BUT!** I will like to thank that **ONE** re-viewer. :)

* * *

**Kin756894** thanks for reading, and yes when I was writing it felt like I was making her just like Corina. But January will be much different.

* * *

If you did re-view sorry, I didn't get to thank you:)

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Onxy Angel Fish**_

January looked at the hairs in her hand, the room was beeping. Nothing seemed real anymore, she knew that she had to be dead! She jumped off the table, her hair fell in front of her face. White. Nothing more, no purple or black. She looked down, her yellow socks and her short blue dress were gone. Instead there was a yellow and purple lace dress that went to her knees. Her arms and purple lace on them and her feet had white thigh high top boots. She jumped back on the table.

She was dreaming, or was she? She pinched her self, she yelped._ 'damn it! why can't i get out? this is to werid!'_ She jumped back down and wobbled a bit on the new boots. She made it half way to what seemed like a door, she grabbed the handle and truned. _'locked. damn!'_ She slid down the wall and began to knock softly.

"Hello, anybody there? Can you help me? I think I'm dying..." On the other side of the room a door open and light flooded in. The Zoey girl that served her the tea walked over to her.

"Hey, January! How are you feeling?" January just groaned and fell back. Zoey sighed and helped her up. "Hey, don't worry you'll get used to beening a Mew Mew! I never thought that-" "Hey Zoey!" Zoey truned, and January leaned her head back and saw two men standing watching her.

"Hey Elliot!" Zoey said, the blonde walked past her and to January. "Hey Onxy Angel how ya feeling?" January groaned again and stood. "Where's... Cody?" She asked, before collsaping into Elliot's arms.

XXX

January smelt the smell of strawberries, she opened one eye and saw Zoey. Her smile spread acrossed her face, as January sat up.

"What happened?" January asked putting her hand to her head, Elliot sat on the table she was lying on. "You just tranformed, don't worry it just means you're a Mew Mew like Zoey." January nodded and frowned. "A Mew Mew?" The brunette rolled over in a chair.

"Hello, January Most. I'm Welsey." "How do you know me?" "Your mother is a best selling author and your father works at the Collage, right?" "Yes..." she said putting her head down. Zoey jumped down and pulled January down with her. "I'm Zoey, and this is Mini Mew," She said holding out a furry little pompom. "A pompom?" January asked, Welsey shook his head. "No, he can sense danger. He's for Zoey, since she's the leader. A cat, and you-" Welsey took January's hand in his. "And you my dear, are an angel fish." January pulled away. "To be correct, an Onxy Angel Fish." Elliot yelled to Welsey.

"I'm nothing! I'm January Most! I'm not a fish! Or Angel!" She yelled, Zoey put her arm around her. "Don't worry, we both change! I trun into a cat and you into an angel!" "I think I'm ready to go home," January said running her hand through her hair, a random length came out. _'purple? okay this is getting serouisly werid!'_

"Not with out a Powerpendent, you don't!" Elliot threw it to her, January caught it and looked in the middle. It was gold with white lining, the middle was a heart. She looked back up to Elliot and Welsey. "Thank you, for the necklace." she said bowing. "Oh, by the way-" Elliot said standing, and grabbing a bag and handing it to her. "To be a Mew Mew you have to work here too, so we can keep an eye on you." January nodded, _'a chance to get out of the house? i'll take it!'_

Zoey and January walked out together, Zoey wore a grey uniform with white socks. She had a red bow in the back, that made it in blanced. She went to an local school, unlike herself. Mirriors Middle School, the most wealthest school in Japan.

"Hey, Jan?" Zoey asked looking over to a table. "Isn't that your boyfriend?" She truned and saw Cody sitting at the table drinking Root Beer. **"HE'S NOT MY BF!**" She whispered loudly to Zoey. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she truned and saw Cody's plae face.

"Jan! Are you okay? You just fanited, right after you had some tea!" January looked down, Cody put his around her shoulders. "Let's get you home, I called a head to your father. He said that you need to come home ASAP." January nodded and walked out with Cody. Outside a big black limo sat waiting for her. January felt her face get red, Cody just smiled at her and opened the door for her.

Mr. Lenny _(if that is his real name)_ drove her home. The lights of buildings and house flashed. She looked at the pendent, she could tell that she got herself into deep shit. She's never had a job and she's always at home, playing volin or doing dance_(which she sucked at, but her mom made her)._ Then she looked at the bag Elliot gave her. A pure white dress sat in it, with purple ribboins. Her shoes were purple too, and her socks white.

"Mrs. Most, are you okay?" January looked over to Mr. Lenny. She nodded and put the bag into her school bag. When the car finally came to a stop, Mr. Lenny opened the door for her. January got out of the car, and walked up the steps to her palace. The white tiles lined the house, she heard no movement from upstairs or anywhere esle in the house.

"Mother? Father?" January said looking around, Mr. Lenny came and stood beside her.

"Mr. Most, Miss Most? Mrs. Most is back home." January grabbed his arm, she felt tears burn her eyes. "Stop it, no one is home. No one is ever home." Mr. Lenny smiled, as loud footsteps came from upstairs.

Mr. Most stood with his coat and suit on. Mrs. Most with her long dress on, she had jewels on. January's eyes filled with of tears joy.

"You came for me? You didn't go out? You stayed -" **"NO!"** Her father yelled, walking down the stairs. Her mother right behind him, she wore a frown with her jewels of ruby and gold. "We were on our way out when that Cafe phoned, and said you fainted after drinking Onyx Tea. So we stayed home, and missed your mother's art show!" Now he was on the same floor as her, her mom on the second step. January put her head down.

"I'm sorry, but I won award in my class and I went with Cody-" Her father grabbed her purple hair. "**Why do you have to be such a trouble maker?** Frist you dye your hair purple, then you fail one of your subject in school, then you win something and go out with a boy? And then you ruin the family name by fainting after tea? **Why do you have to be soo much trouble? **We should just home school you to get it over with it!" "But dad, I won it I was allowed-" "Like I care!" He grabbed her hair. "Listen, me and your mother are going out and we won't be back for a while! **Go right to bed, and we'll talk about your punsihment later!"** Her threw her into the wall, she slid down it as her mom and dad letf. Mr.Lenny walked out the door too.

Her tears and blood tasted salty in her mouth. She was alone in the world, what was she going to do? Life stinked, her Father was horrible, Her Mother never stood up for her and Cody will be a person in the past if her father had his way. She put her head down and cried.

XXX

January put her boots into her locker, and pulled out her white school shoes. She knew she was late, she fell asleep at the front door. Mr. Lenny woke her up and told her to shower and get ready. It was 10:34am, she was **super** late. 1st and 2nd peroid already went by. She caught sight of herself in the mirrior, she had a small cut on the right side of her forehead, and a purple and bluish circle on her left eye. That's from falling of the table, and the cut from heading right into the door. The gold pendent sat around her neck.

She made her way to class, everyone in the classes whipsered as she past their classrooms. _'i wonder what they're talking about?'_ She opened the classroom door and everyone gasped. Mrs. Banks took the note and smiled.

"Are you okay deary?" January nodded and sat by the Twins.

The rest of the mouring went by, everyone looked at her. 'okay, this is getting creepy', when the lunch bell rang she opened her bag and took out her lunch. Yoko and Yumi jumped on the desk and looked right at her.

"Yes?" she asked, "Don't **'YES?'** us little missy!" Yoko yelled pointing her finger at her. "You come to school with a black and blue eye **AND YOUR FACE IS ALL OVER THE NEWPAPER!"** January grabbed the newspaper Yumi was holding. The school chest and her school yearbook photo were on the front page. She heard laughing coming to her, Noaha and Yue stopped in front of her.

"Hmm, let's see. You should've had something to drink frist! And not had the Onxy Tea! Who in their right mind would drink tea?" Yue sat on the desk. "Yeah, it's just tea, it's not that hard to drink! But that beer you had before the tea must've took it's toll eh?" January slammed her fist into the table, making everyone trun their heads.

Then January felt something in her neck and mouth, as they laughed something bubbled. Popping, boiling. It wanted out, but how. She put her hand over her mouth, but it came out like vomit. Word Vomit.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LIFE IS FOR ME! I LIVE WITH A MOTHER AND FATHER WHO HATE ME! AND THE ONLY WAY I GET THROUGH LIFE IS DRINK TEA, SO NOAHA AND YUE... SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSES!"** Yue smiled at the shocked Noaha. Then both the girls smiled, and pointed behind her. January truned and saw Mrs. Banks and Cody.

"Mrs. Most! Office now!" January ran out of the class room with tears in her eyes.

XXX

January sat outside, tears falling on her lap. She hated herself for blowing up like that, she never got angry. She never rised her voice, she was always qiuet. The power she felt, was unreal, unfair and not allowed; and yet she wanted more. She didn't go to the office, she came out here so she was basicly skipping.

Then footsteps came from the left, she looked up and saw Cody walking towards her. His eyes looking at her tears, he sat beside her. She put her head back down and the tears came out like a fountian.

"So, January... I guess life isn't all that great on the rich side?" No answer. "How did you get that cut on your letf eye?" No answer. "Hmm, I guess I'm the only one talking, today?" Tears fell faster, she coughed then nothing. "I want you to know, if someone is hurting you, tell me so I can fix it." She looked up to him, he had a box.

"What's that for?" "It's not a that, it's a who. And that who is you." He opened the box and inside was a silk white ribbion. He grabbed a lock of purple hair, and tied it up, and leaned closer to her. "I'm here for you, this is to remind you." She nodded, he leaned closer. "And, I never want to see yoou crying again, okay?" She nodded again, and he leaned into her and kissed her forehead. "Be safe, okay?" She nodded again, face going dark red. He left and she was sitting with tears still coming but boiling up because her face was hot.

_'my 1st kiss? no it olny counts on the lips, but he **STILL KISSED ME**!'_ she screamed inside her head. Then she sensed something, she truned her head and saw a guy floating. He had ribbions on his clothes, he smiled.

"Hello, you." the boy said, she stood and looked at him. She saw her pendent glow. His eyes lited up, and an evil grin came across his face. "So you're a Mew Mew? Hmm, which kind of animal are you?" She looked at the pendent, the wind began to blow. He smiled, and pulled a sword out of the thin air.

"Let's see what you can do little Mew Mew!" she jerked back, and he came at her, cutting her top with his blade, then truning and cutting her again. She fell to the ground, blood falling with her. Driping onto the ground. The pendent falling to the ground with the blood, glowing brightly. Something told her to get closer, so she moved closer. Her eyes glowed dark purple, and her hair truned white. _'this is real! i am the onxy angel fish! i am a mew mew!'_ The pendent glowed brighter and her body began to change.

The End...

Nah... just joking! lol... TBC


	3. Power Up!

Yasu XIII- hey everyone! welcome back! sorry for the late re-views, i had ISU's to do, I hate them so much! well it's better then doing an exam on my birthday:) Also, I've changed my name, from **Black Widow Rose, to Hawkeyez 13**... Now i'm **Yasu XIII**... i'm still the same writer... so see ya soon!  
R&R 

here the next chapter of Winter Angel: January Season

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_** Power Up!**_

January's mind began to slip, she rolled around in what seemed to be water. Her body began to float. _'wait i changed my mind! stop please stop!'_ She screamed in the back of her head. She couldn't stop it but take it in. A white ribbion went around her left arm, the ribbon turned into black lace. Then the right arm. She looked down and saw her purple and yellow dress come up and links to the lace on her arms. Her purple hair turned white and in the front two lace ribbions went around her hair. She landed and looked up at the guy, his face covered in fear.

"Yeah! Now you're sacred, bring it on!" she put her fist out, then realizes something. She has no powers that she knows of! "Epp," She yelps, as the boy pulls out more swords. "Let's play my little angel!" With a movent of a finger the swords came down to her. She botled across the brench she was sitting on and ran across the feild. The walled gates of the swimming pool were open wide. She run to the edge, _'gotta jump in, swim... hide... do something!'_ Then a sharp pain went into her left leg. She looked down and saw blood. She looked back up and saw the boy sitting on the frence.

"Ahh, my baby angel can't take the heat?"_ 'i'll show you heat! um wait! think before you attack January'_ She jumped into the water and swam to the bottom. She looked up and saw the boy floating over the water. More swords appeared pointing into the water. _'damn, he's gonna get me!'_ The swords went right into the water, passing her and hitting the bottom. _'this is crazy,'_ She swam faster to the top, her body hit the top. Her white hair pulled her out of the water, she looked right into the eyes of the boy. His black eyes looking up and down her body.

"Aren't you a cute angel?" She pulled away but he put his arm around her wasit and held her close. His swords pointed at her neck, he smiled a sick smile and put his cheek to hers. "And you're soft too, how sexy.I'll be honored to kill you, or maybe I should play with you for a little while more?" He ran his finger up and down her neck. Her heart stopped, he ran his hand down her neck to her chest. "Right there, that's where I'll kill you..." She felt a cold lighting bolt go up her back, she tried to fight free but he just held her tighter.

"Just give up, I've got you close and I'm not letting you go!" She screamed for help, but no one came. Then he jumped away from above the water, a blue streak of lightling hit the place he used to be. She looked up and saw Zoey and a girl with blue wings and a short blue dress.

"Yo Dren! Let Mew January go!" Zoey yelled, Dren leaned to January. "What Kitty? Are you jealous?" Dren ran his lip along January's face, she screamed. _'cody i could use your help now!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Then a white glow came from in front of her, she reached out to it. Dren grabbed her arm,but she pulled away. The thing came to her, she grabbed it and pulled it close. Dren let go of her, January floated up and pulled them away from her body. Then she landed on the water, around her it turned to ice. She opened her eyes and saw Dren back away, Zoey jumped down beside her and the other girl floated beside her.

"Don't doubt the power of the Mew Mew's Dren!" Zoey yelled, as her tail turned pink and a heart shaped bell came out. The other girl pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Strawberry Bell, full power!!!" Zoey yelled powering up, the other girl pointed hers at Dren. "Heart Arrow!" January pulled her's back, two fans. One with the symbol for light on it the other the symbol of darkness. "Omgea Wind!" She pulled the fans back and let them go, a brust of wind went to Dren sending him flying back, and almost hitting the pink and blue streaks.

"I'll get you Mew Mew's!" He diseappered in front of her face. Then Zoey jumped on January. "Ahh, you did it! You stopped Dren! And you gained your wings! You **are** a ture Mew Mew!" January smiled, and looked to the girl. "Hi, I'm-" The ice broke and they all fell in.

XXX

The blue girl's name was Corina Bucksworth, she didn't go to school she was home schooled. Zoey skipped three periods to find January and Corina. And January? She was not allow in school for 3 days.

And know, she lays in her bed throwing a ball up in the air. Mr. Lenny brought her home, Mother and Father weren't to happy to find out their wet daughter was in the office for :

**Yelling, skipping, swimming without a lifegraud, & _kissing a boy_ on school grounds.** Her Mother was okay with it but her Father exploded when he found out. Corina was a cool bird, she knew how to fly and she was very rich unlike her family. She heard her name being called from downstairs, she came to the top of the stairs and saw her Mother holding the phone blushing.

"Who is it?" Her Mother smiled, and handed her the phone. "It's a boy!" she said and ran back into the kicthen. January brought the mouth piece to her mouth.

"Hello?" "Hello it's me!" _'great, work... i thought maybe cody would ... no he wouldn't!'_ "Yes, hi Elliot what do you want?" Elliot took a deep breath in, and spoke. "We need you down here, the other Mew Mew's want to meet you! Brigdette and Kikki. Get down here, soon."

Dial tone.

January bit her lip and ran back upstairs. She grabbed the bag Elliot gave her with the white uniform.

She ran down stairs, and opened the front door. She listened and heard nothing, no yelling or steps. She pulled it open and ran out, her face met with a suitcase. She looked up and saw her Father's face. He grabbed her hair, "Where are you going?" she tried to pull away, but he had a hard grip. She knew the only way out was to tell.

"The Cafe, one of my friends needs my help on a major project." "Hmm," And let go of her, walking into the house. She jumped up and ran a couple blocks, the bus came and picked her up. When she came to Mew Mew Cafe, a couple people sat outside drinking tea. she saw the sign was lit up and everyone was talking.

When she opened the door, and a girl jumped on her.

**"MEW MEW JANUARY! IT'S NICE TO MET YOU!"** January looked at the little girl in her arms, behind her was a girl with green hair and big glasses. Zoey came over and shook her head at the girl. Corina walked over, and looked up and down at her.

"Hey Jan! I'm surpized you got out." January nodded and put the little girl down. She jumped up and down, "I'm Kikki! I like yellow and monkeys!" January nodded bending down to her, "I'm January, and I like purple."

The green girl, walked over to her. "I'm Bridgette..." January nodded, 'at least i'm not as shy as her.' Corina ran over to her, and pulled the bag out. Zoey grabbed January and pulled her down the hall. "Come on, we're going... you need to change!"

XXX

January looked in the mirrior, it was made for her. The white dress hugged every curve and skin. She never did like clothes that fight her as well as everything esle. She looked back at everyone, Wesley nodded and went back behind the counter. Elloit shoved a volin into her hand.

"Play... now! The Cafe is opening." "But, but..." Zoey pushed her on to the stage, Corina sat by the table. "Don't worry, you'll rock!" Kikki yelled. January nodded and shallowed. She put the strings to the volin and pulled it across. The music began to flow, down her fingers into her arms, into her heart and pumbed through her body. Time stood still for her, nothing seem real. The music flowed from each note to note. Then the music stopped, she looked around. People were gone, she looked down to Zoey. She was holding a cord, for the volin.

"Come on, we have a mission! Something about a new Mew Mew." January jumped off the stage and followed Zoey to a dark room.

Elliot sat on the table and Wesley sat on a wheely chair.

"Listen up girls, we've seen alot of crows go into this old and abandon chruch. And you girls think that Renee Roberts is the next Mew Mew, go to the church and see if anything werid is there." Kikki jumped for joy and they ran outside.

XXX

January flew over the city, Corina right beside her. Zoey, Bridgette and Kikki jumping from building to building. the chruch stood tall, January jumped and looked in the window. Black, nothing... empty. Zoey jumped through the window, it broke into a million pieces.

Darkness hung around them, then a light by the top of the chapel. Renee Roberts stood holding a powerpendent.

"Renee!" Corina yelled "You **_are_** a Mew Mew like us!", January looked up and saw Dren. "Dren!" She yelled, they all looked up and saw a million crows.

"5 little Mew Mews-" January pointed her fans at him, as the crows came down. Corina screamed and so did Zoey. They all hit them, "Help us Renee!" Corina yelled, January flew up and zoomed to Dren.She looked down to Renee, she stood watching the hurt of her fellow Mew Mew's.

"I'll kill you!" He pulled out a sword and stopped her attack. "Nice try, my little angel, but you're not as good as I thought." He looked past her to Renee.

"Kill them all! Rene, we'll work side by side" "No." Renee said, jumping up into a purple light. She jumped down and wiped a ribboin around killing all of the crows. Renee was a wolf, she jumped killing every crow she saw. _'why does every girl on this time have magic jumping skills and not me?'_ Corina looked up eyes sparkling. "Renee you saved us!" Renee turned to Dren. "You're next!" January turned to jump, but Dren grabbed her arm. "See ya later angel fish." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Renee sent a full wave attack to Dren, January looked up and saw a purple ribbion smash the place were she had her frist kiss...

TBC...

R&R... :)


	4. Liar

Yasu XIII ++ _Hey Boys are you ready for the shock , I'm living proof, the girls can rock! Spread the new around every single block... Hey boys, the girl can rock!!!!!!!!!!_ cough, cough Let's get down with this fanfic. lol 

R&R!!!!!!!! Have a good summer everyone!!!!!!! This will go into the summer AND January's life doesn't stop at the end of this, she keeps going... in the middle of July look for **_Is January Colder in the Rocky Mountians?_**, thanks to all my fans that R&R... and this is a little shorter.

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Liar**_

January sat looking up at her celing. Her Father and Mother were talking to the police. They found the girls in the church and with Renee Roberts. Renee called them

_ "Fans with nothing to do, so get them away from me."_

Kikki gave the police a fight, legs kicking and hitting them. Corina flashed money and got in even more trouble. Zoey screamed about how much justice wasn't working and how she wanted everyone of their badge numbers. Brigdette went along wtih out a fuss, and January was to busy thinking about her frist kiss with an alien.

January touched her lips_, 'cody... i'm not pure anymore... and not good enough for you...'_ The front door slammed shut, January sat up waiting for her Mother or Father to yell at her.

Silence. Footsteps. Silence. Cardboard door open and slammed. Front door open and slammed. Silence. She laid back down knowing she was safe. She started to close her eyes when the phone rang, she wanted to see if Mr.Lenny will get it but he didn't. January sighed and walked down stairs grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Male voice, _'elliot, welsey or dad... not him i know that for sure.'_ "Hi, Most Family." "Yeah, um is January Most there?" "Speaking, and who is this?" "It's Cody." Her heart stopped, _'him? why him? how did he get my number?'_ "Hey, Cody... how did you-" "The Twins." _'yoko, yumi... you both are dead.'_ "Oh, that makes sense..." "January I called to ask you something." "Shot." "Well, I was thinking maybe I could walk you to and from school?" "Um... well."

She remember the drive home, her Mother said **" January, you will be getting a drive home everyday!" "And same goes with going to school."** Her Father added while he marked papers.

She thought about it for a second, she could hear Cody breathing on the other side. "Sure... if you want to come to my house... I'll give you a drive." "Okay... I just want to make sure you're safe Jan. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." January felt a rock form in the back of her mouth, chocking her making tears start to form.

"Thank you for caring Cody. Bye, see you tomorrow."

xXx

Cody held January's hand as they walked though the school. She pulled on thw white ribbion in her hair. When she arrived at her locker, she pulled her boots off and her rain jacket. She pulled out her math, and english books out. She slipped into her white shoes and turned to Cody.

"Okay, I'm done... we go to your locker?" Cody nodded and walked a little ahead of her. Cody stopped and looked into the classroom. January started to walk but Cody grabbed her arm. "Hey, Jan.. could you wait in the classroom for me instead?" She nodded and walked in.

She placed everything on her desk. The sound of the classroom door opened and closed. She turned and saw Yuki, one of Cody's friends. He looked up and down at her, and went to his desk. She went on with her work, then she felt hands go around her wasit. _'what the hell?'_

She turned and saw Yuki with his arms around her hips. "Yuki... what are you-" "Shut up." Yuki he said into her neck. "Cody can't have you, you are mine. You understand?" "But," _'what does he want from me? and i'm pretty sure i don't belong to anyone!'_ "I don't even-" He turned her around and grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Don't start with me! Cody can't have you, I'm your man... you understand?" "Let go, you're hurting me!" January yelled, as Yuki pushed her onto the desk. She hit her head, and almost fell off. Yuki grabbed her arm, "Stop being so-" "Stop it!" She yelled again as the classroom door opened, Yoko and Yumi walked in with Cody, Yue, Noaha and everyone esle in the class behind them.

"Jan?" Yumi asked as Cody pushed past everyone, Yoko gave Yuki a drity look. "What happened?" Yuki stood and pulled January up. "She just fell off the desk! Nothing to worry about! She was out like a dead light." Cody stopped and grabbed her hand. Yoko nodded and sat in her desk. Yumi sat January down, Cody went over to his desk. Mrs. Banks came in and started to class.She knew that Yoko, Yumi and Cody knew that she didn't fall off her desk. Yuki pushed her off.

xXx

Mrs. Banks stood outside her classroom waiting for the list. The list to see who is working with who on the Big Math Project. Yumi and Yoko are always together. Cody stood on his tippy toes looking, as Yumi, Yoko and January stood on chairs.

"I can't see anything!" Yoko complained, as Yumi sat. "There's no point! We'll have to wait... until later." January nodded, then Cody came over with his face all discolored. January stood and ran over to him.

"Cody what's wrong?" He shook his head and looked down. Yumi dived into the group of students. Yoko leaned on January's shoulder. "Is it the list? Are you paired with someone bad?" Cody shook his head, and looked up to January. He grabbed her hands, he was shaking. "Cody?" January said with a fear rock coming into her thoart. "What is-"

"Jan... Yoko..." Yumi said softly, Yoko running up to her sister. Both freezing, not saying anything. "It's not Cody, he's got his best friend. Me and Yoko are together but you-" Yumi stopped, January ran up to Yumi and Yoko.

Her name in chinse characthers, and beside her's was her buddy. Cody ran up and looked right at the list.

"Maybe it's a-" Yumi started. "Or maybe-" Yoko began. "I saw him hurting you, you just didn't fall off the-" Cody began looking at the Twins.

"No..." January said looking down, tears finally running and falling. "This is my job... I want an A, I want my Mother and Father be proud. Even if I have to work with Yuki Hee-Yong." _'i can do this, i have cody, yumi, yoko and the mew mews behind me... if i need help... i'll turn to them.'_

TBC... :p


	5. PLEASE RENEE JOIN THE MEW MEWS!

Yasu XIII++ Hello! welcome back. I have nothing really to say, but have fun reading!!!!!! And this is a part1/part2 chapters!!!!!!!!! enjoy :) 

**Kin756894 **Thanks for the re-veiw... don't worry more mew mews will be in this one! Hope you have a good summer!

* * *

**AtticusBlackwolf** Hey I hope you find that beook you were looking for! I'll see you at the start of school in the fall. PS- Trinity Blood Rocks!

* * *

k, lets get down with this fanfic (this will be long, so if you gotta pee, i suggest you go now! lol) R&R!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**PLEASE RENEE JOIN THE MEW MEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!BEFORE I BLEED TO DEATH! part 1**_

January fell out of the window onto Zoey's head, Bridgette jumped back at January coming out of her window.

"Oww," Both girls said at the same time. Corina giveing a dry chuckle at them. "Hmm, maybe you should join my dance team. We could use the grace and balance." "Good one Corina!" Kikki said jumping down from the tree. "**SHUT UP!!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE!?!?!?!"** Zoey yelled at Corina. Corina waved her off, and pulled January up. "Come girls lets get our last Mew Mew!"

They all ran to Corina's car and they were off. January looked out the window as Corina and Zoey fought.

After having to find out that she has Yuki for a Study Buddy, Cody hasn't let her out of his sight. The Twins always around her and making sure she's okay. But sooner or later she's gonna have to work with Yuki, and what will she do then. _'i don't want to work with him. if i don't i'll fail. fail with a mother and father pissed off at me or pass with mental scars. i'll be fine, i'll buy a cell phone and give cody my number and that should be enough safety.'_

"Mew January?" Corina said snapping her out of her world. "Are you okay?" She nods and looks down. Kikki plays with the window, Brigdette reading a book. Zoey looked out the window. "Where did Elliot say she would be?" "Photo shot." Corina said placing passes on the seats. "We go in a sevre drinks and food, then when she's alone we work our magic!" "Yes! Let's give a hundered and one effort!" Kikki yells grabbing her work bag that held her yellow uniform inside. "Yes, and girls lets not drop any food or sliverware. **Hint for Zoey**." "Hey! At least I don't eat the food and drink the tea, Corina!" Bridgette put her hands up. "Hey girls clam down," January giggled, and got out of the car.

The building was 30stores high. Zoey, Kikki, and Bridgette all looked in awe. Corina placed her arm on January shoulder. "Commoners." January smiled and walked in with Zoey yelling at Corina.

xXx

"Okay, girls!" A lady in a bright yellow suit said as they all entered. "Get dressed and be back here in 10mins! Renee Roberts is going to be done her photo shot and she and the cast will all need food." "Yes Mam'!" Kikki yelled running back to the washrooms. January followed, with her head down.

Zoey looked in the mirror and smiled. "Okay girls are we ready?" January nodded with her flute in hand, Corina put red lipstick on and smiled at Zoey. "I'm done." Bridgette rolled her eyes and slid down the wall, and pulled her black and green shoes on. Kikki was jumping up and down, telling Corina to hurry with the lipstick.

The girls walked outside, the lady in the yellow suit. Was pacing past them, Zoey went to the food. "**WOW! LOOK AT THE FOOD!"** She reached out for it, Corina slapped her hand away. "This is for Renee!" Zoey rolled her eyes as Kikki shoved a grape into her mouth. January walked over to the end isle and put the flute to her mouth. "Wait!" Corina yelled to January. "Can you go and get some cleaner?" January nodded and ran out of the room.

xXx

_'why do the cleaners have to be on the top shelf? why can't it be reachable for short people?'_ January said to herself, and stood on tippy toes to reach it. She grabbed the cleaner, and started to run back to the room.

"Hey my angel, who are things goin'?" January turned and saw Dren smiling down at her. "What are **YOU **doing here? Renee doesn't work for you!" Dren nodded looking down. "That is ture, but I need a new someone to help with my bidding." "Good luck with that," She said turning, but he stopped her. "But you see Angel, you're the one I want!" She kicked him, he hit the wall and slid down.

"Not on your life!" "Fine," He said wiping blood away from his mouth. "I'll do it my way! By making you!" January grabbed her power pendent and threw it up in the air.

**"POWER PENDENT!"** She yelled and jumped into the white light. She jumped off the wall and hit him in the leg. He slid across the ground and sat back up. "Damn, Angel you've gotten better since my last attack. And your frist kiss." January jumped back, and pulled her fans out. "I'll kill you!" "Ya, whatever!" He said jumping up and pulling swords out, and charging towards January. January doing the same.

xXx

"Where is she?" Corina said with a moan, Zoey rolled her eyes passing a cheesecake to a man. "I don't know why don't you go find her?" Bridgette handed a women with the words -makeup- across her chest a tea. "Maybe she's having troubles." Kikki made more juice and walked over with it. "Why don't you go find her Corina?" "No way, I'm super-" "Can I have some cake?" Renee Roberts asked Corina. "I've been waiting, and you've just been talking." "Yes of cousre Renee!" She said grabbing a slice of cake. "Here you go, it's good!" "I bet it is." Renee said taking a bite.

Smoke streams out of the hallway that January went down. Zoey points this out to the girls. Then the doors break open and January comes flying into the room. Zoey grabs everyone and pulls them under the table. "Power pendent!" They all yelled together.

A flash of light came from underneth the table, and a cat, bird, fish and monkey jumped out and stood on the table. January stood slowly, blood streamed form her chin. 'damn, he fights drity. i hit him, and he just brushes my attacks off.' Dran moved into the room, and pointed both swords at her.

"Man I was hoping you would be a-" "Shut up!" January said standing, and pointing her fans at him. _'i still i have some power in me!'_ "I'm not finshed yet!" Dren sighed grabbing his swords. "I guess I'll finshes you off now," He started to chrage when a pink beam of light made him stop and jump to the left.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" Zoey yelled, Dren looked at Renee. "Renee help me destory the Mew Mew's!" Renee stayed silent. Corina pointed her arrow at him. "Enough chat! Let's kill him!"

"Heart-" A purple ribbion came down and hit Dren. The Mew's looked and saw Renee holding a ribbion in her hand. "I never said I would work for you, but I will be your emeny." Dren smirked, and pulled more sword. "Very well! Die Mew Mews!"

"Jump all of you!" January nodded to this and jumped to the next wall, a sword came right for her. She slid down the wall, as it hit and got stuck. She smiled at it, and closed her eyes. _'i hope cody doesn't ask what all these cuts and-'_

"Mew January!!!!!!!!!" The Mew Mews yelled.

TBC...

Sorry to leave you hangin' ;P


	6. PRJTMM part2

**Yasu XIII** ++ HELLOOOOO!!!!!!! I got 2 more reveiws for the last chapter. I love leaving cliff hangers, so that means you'll come back for more... (mhahahaha) Now to my faithful readers... (and if you are a reader, jurt R&R and i'll know you're a faithful reader)

* * *

**Kin756894** ++ yes i do update really fast, since my family has soccer and i'm home alone alot i just write... i started this one, and i'm thinking of ideas for my JakII fanfiction. (Don't worry updates will be coming soon after this one) 

**frubaforever** ++ thank u for calling it great, i hate evil 'cliffys' too, but i know you all still love me! lol ;P also i'll read your fanfic, but you don't have to add me, if you don't want too. :)

* * *

Thank you to all my faithful readers!!!!!! 

Lets get down with this fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**PLEASE RENEE JOIN THE MEW MEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BEFORE I BLEED TO DEATH! **__**part 2**_

_'what is this feeling? my arm it hurts... what is wrong with me? i feel dizzy...'_ Through her foggy eyes she sees everyone staring at her in shock. She turns her head and sees blood running down her arm, her lace stained dark purple. A steel blade of the Dren's knife was in her arm. _'okay... cody is going to notices this...'_

January lifted herself up slowly, Corina ran over. Zoey put her arms around her shoulder. "Jan! Don't go to hard! We'll defeat-" "No!" January said, reaching for the sword. "I'll defeat him myself, he's my battle... and I don't choose to lose." She pulled it out, pain and blood raced in her body. The blood lost and run down her right arm. Pain won, taking blood away from her legs making her fall to the ground.

"JANUARY!!!!!" Corina yelled, January pushed both of them away and picked up her fans that laid all bloody on the floor. She opened the darkness and pointed it at him. She opened the white one and put it to her face. "Dren, you stool everything away from me. My first real kiss, my school grounds, my good girl behavior and..." _'is having yuki as a buddy his falut? no i don't think so...'_

She shut the fans, and bought them to her face. "You are going down to day!" She yelled as her feet moved to him, his face truned ghost white at the sight of his little angel acting this way. Kikki jumped out of the way of Dren and January. She pulled it back ready to strike. Something inside of her began to bubble and boil. She felt it coming up, it moved the pain and blood out of the way and went into her arm, her fans began to glow with the power. She knew what it was, her wind.

She pulled it back and opened her mouth. "Omgea-" Something stopped it, she fell forward at the pain that was going through her chest. A knee went into her chest. She looked up and saw Renee looking at Dren.

"Don't... it's not a good idea... even if you do kill him... you'll die yourself, the power you feel inside of you is the engry the Onyx Angel Fish feels win it's abouot to make it's final blow on it's emeny." January fell forward, everyone ran over to them. Zoey, Kikki and Bridgette jumped to her side. Asking her question, Corina ran up to Renee.

"So Renee... are you going to join the Mew Mew's?" She looked at Dren. "I suggest you go now." After getting a cold blast of air from Renee, Dren disapeared into thin air.

"That got rid of that issue." "But there's one more, Renee Roberts." January said lifting herself up, blood pouring from her wound. Zoey jumped back, Bridgette grabbing Kikki and stood in horror watching January stand.

January looked right into Renee's eyes, and poked her chest. "Are you going to be apart of the Mew Mew's or no? We've been busting our backs looking for you, and you haven't answered us yet!" January felt tears begin to burn her eyes. She looked down, and put her fans back. "We could use you, please-" Renee put her arms around Corina and January.

"It seems I have two fan girls in this clan!" Corina's face lightens up and she throws her arms around Renee. "Really? Oh, thank you Renee!" Kikki jumped up and down. "Yeah! Mew Renee!" Bridgette walks over and shakes her hand. "I'm Bridgette." Zoey throws her arms around Renee too. "Thank God! I wouldn't wanna go into combat with you!" January nodded.

xXx

_'I feel sick, but i can't let my parents know, i'll just at normal. i cleaned and warpped the wound, but i still feel gross. i see the family around the table. mother said we have a whole family dinner, i'm wearing my black lace with purple underneth dress. my mom didn't appove, but the maids said it was the only thing i had to wear. my anut and grandmother begged me to play my volin, but i've played every song i knew to them and since i work at cafe mew mew i play my flute everyday. i stand and put it to my chin, when my arm snaps and the cold ground seems to get closer by the second.'_

xXx

January sat in the limo looking out the tinted windows. She fell in the middle of her song, she landed in a pool of her own blood. The doctor say "It's a mircale she's alive... that wound was deep and just cleaning it by itself wasn't good enough."

The rain fell hard on the car roof, Mr. Lenny had the heat on high. Oh and yes she was the wrong weight for a 13year old, opps 14; well almost. And the doctors put on her record _Anorexic,_ but the doctors said she can gain it back in due time. _'there's something for the papers.' She rumbed her arm. A big black sling was holding her arm up. She wasn't suppose to work on it for a long time. 'what about the mew mews?' _She rocked her pendent around her left hand. She looked into the mirror, she saw herself.

She looked gross, but yet at the same time she looked strong. Someone who would be proud to have as a daughter. _'beside mine...'_ The limo came to a stop, she looked around and saw her school. Mr. Lenny opened the door and helped her out. She fixed her summer uniform. A long white shirt over a yellow dress with blue socks and a black hat. _'plus a black sling, for style reasons'_ January thought to herself.

Mr. Lenny tapped her shoulder. "Mrs, I'll pick you up today okay?" January nodded walking up to the front doors, Mr.Lenny opening them for her.

"Be brave my dear..." January nodded, folding her umbrella. "I will. I have the power to choose my fate." She said giving him a smile. He nodded and bowed. "I believen you." He turned and walked back to the limo, January walked up to her class.

xXx

"If we tell the cops that Noaha did it maybe they'll believe that she's the reason why you fell." January rolled her eyes as Yoko put her books away. Yumi smiled at her reasons. Cody rolled his eyes and watched every move that January made. Yoko slammed the locker shut, Yumi jumped back giving her a evil glare. "Or maybe we can understand what happen and go on with our lives." Yumi leaned to Cody, and whispered in his ear. "Period..." Cody made a face, and lead January away from them.

People began to leave, Yoko and Yumi left and fought over who got to sit in the front. After a while their mom sent them both in the back. Cody was left with January. They saw Noaha leave with Yue, Yue getting a ride in her mom's GM. Noaha got on the city bus and drove away. January put her head down, _'where is lenny? he's taking his sweet time...'_

"January..." Cody said, she turned her head to him. His face was red anger, January felt a quick fight go over her body. "Why didn't you tell me someone was hurting you?" she looked back down. "It didn't come up..." Cody sighed, and moved closer. "But if someone is hurting you... I want to know..." January felt the fountian start. "You don't want to get involed." Cody moved hair out of the way. "I gave you that white ribbion to show that I'm always with you." _'but i'm not wearing it when i'm fighting.' _"I'm sorry, I'll think before I act."

Cody grabbed her shoulders, and pain shot up her neck. She felt the tears run down her face. Cody let go of her shoulders, and looked away. "Sorry, I forgot about the arm thing." More tears came, and she began to cry.

Both sat in the sound of her crying and the rain falling. When she stopped, Cody put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll be here for you... even if anything happens you can run to me." January looked up, tears still falling. "But why me? You could have Noaha or Yue or any girl if you wanted! Me? I'm shy and nerdy! My mom writes books and does painting, she's not home! My dad is a college teacher, he's not home! Go and find another girl! I'm nothing to you!" Cody smriked, and leaned closer to her.

"You mean everything to me..." She knew what he was going to do, her heart began to race. Cody leaned closer, she moved away a bit; but he pulled her back. "Yuki might hurt you. You're dad might hurt you. But me," He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

The rain began to rain harder, then he pulled away from her. "I **will **never hurt you." She swallowed the barf in the back of her thoart, she reached up to feel if her lips were still there. _'check, heart attack? doulde check!'_ She looked down, more tears began to fall. _'water works, check. loving cody more then anyone in the whole wide world and feeling safe in the 1st mans arms... i'll get back to you...' _Cody warped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Then she jerked away, and wipped her head towards the door.

"You bastard!" Yuki yelled, Cody jumped up leaving January sitting on the steps. Yuki moved forward, all of his books dropping. "I told you I like her! But you went right for her!" Cody pulled January up and pushed her behind him.

"Yuki, you-" Yuki flipped him off, and ran over to January. "Come on you, we have a project to start!" Yuki said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the street." Cody turned, but Yuki hit him across the head. Cody fell to the ground, blood coming from his mouth. _'out cold...'_

"You won't come in the way, we have a project... you don't and I'll keep her from now on." Yuki said pulling her away. January wipping her fist and legs around screaming to Cody.

"Cody get up! Cody stand! Cody help! Cody he's going to hurt me!"

TBC...

Mhahaha... another cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!


	7. SOS

**Yasu XIII **mhahaha... i hope like the 'evil cliffy', don't worry this won't be as much as a cliffy. but bad things do happen, and if you choose to skip this one you'll be lost in the next book Is January Colder In the Rocky Mountians? because most of this chapter and the next chapters, including this one. thank u my faithful readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Kin #** thanks for reviewing... this one will be longer... ;P 

**frubaforever** you can use January, but you have to say that I made her... :) ;P

* * *

this chapter is for the song... When You're Gone by Avril Lavgine

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**SOS, Will Somebody Help Me?**_

January wips her fist around at Yuki's head, he just carries her. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. There was a rock in the back of her throat. Yuki unlocked the door, and threw her into his house. She tried to get up, but since he threw her on her shoulder she couldn't move. Yuki threw his bag to the floor and grabbed her's too. He locked the door tight, he bent down to her. He ran his fingers threw her hair. "Don't worry I won't hurt you..." She wipped her fist around and hit his face.

"Damn... you have a good shot!" January inched her way towards the door, he grabbed her dress and pulled her back. He got over her, and pulled out the ribbion. "Now that Cody's out of your life, it's my turn to come in." She wipped her fist around again. He picked her up, she started to scream. He covered her mouth with his top, and carried her to his room.

The weight of her falling on his bed crushed her arm. She screamed in pain, he jumped on the bed and covered her mouth with his hand. "Stop screaming!" She felt tears burn and run down her face. She swallowed the big rock in the back of her throat, Yuki began to unbotton her top and pull off her dress. She moved around trying to stop him. _'say no, say help! scream until your lungs give out!'_

Yuki pulled the sheets over them, and pressed her cheek on her's. "I won't hurt you so just clam down," _'yes you will! it's rape! i'm not willing! i want to die! stop, please stop!'_

She closed her eyes, she wanted Cody to help her. But he was still lying on the ground. Yuki unsnaped her bra, she screamed louder. _'he's getting to close! he's gonna hurt me someone help!'_ She kicked him hard, Yuki fell on the ground swearing. He went under his bed and grabbed a box. January leaned over the bed and saw a neddle.

"What are you going to do?" He jumped back on the bed, and found a place to put it. "This'll put you to sleep, so I can have a better shot!" January pulled away, tears still coming. "Yuki don't do it!" He put his arms around her waist to keep her steady. She tried to pull away but he held her tighter. "Don't worry I won't hurt you..." He stabbed her with it, her body went limp and he laid her back down. "Okay, Jan... let's try this again..."

_'don't let him come in! find away to stop him... he's going to hurt me... cody i'm not mad at you... power up!! but my power pendent is in my bag. damn. i'm screwed.'_

xXx

Cody wipped his head up slamming his nose into Yoko's nose. **"Fuck!"** Yoko screamed jumping off the seat, Yumi covered her mouth with a clothe. Cody looked around, he was in a taix. "What's going on?" Yoko laid on the floor, Yumi laid back and closed her eyes.

"It's Jan, she's been missing for 6hours. No one knows where she is... we went back to the school and saw you lying on the ground with blood coming from your mouth... do you know what happen? Did you two have a fight?" "No... but me and-" Cody banged on the glass, it lowered and saw a western man. "Go to 1957 Durham Ave, right now! A girl might die!" the Taxi Driver nodded and drove faster.

"What's going on?" Yoko asked sitting back on the seat. "Yuki took her, and I'm going to save her."

xXx

Yuki lifted her up, she couldn't breathe. He was hurting her,_ 'my body is in pain... my shoulders are num and everthing hurts...my legs hurt... please yuki stop!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Yuki lifted up a knife to her hair. "I hate purple hair," He put the knife to it and pulled, locks of hair fell on the bed. Tears came faster and faster. Yuki laid her back down, she felt her body leave again. "Don't worry... I'm almost done..." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

xXx

"3!" Yumi and Yoko yelled at the same time, and the front door slammed open. **"Owww,"** Yoko yelled holding her nose. Yumi ran around the dark house. Cody ran up to Yumi she looked at a white ribbion on the floor. She swallowed, and turned to run up the stairs. Yoko run up the stairs after her sister. Cody kicked the wall with his foot, and ran after the Twins. They stopped at the door, and banged on it.

"Yuki! You better pray we don't get in!" Yoko screamed tears began to run down her face. Yumi hit the door with her fist, "It's locked..." Cody pulled the girls out of the way, and kicked the door with his foot.

Yumi and Yoko ran in, they stopped and turned to Cody. "Wait here, we'll get her dressed." Cody nodded and sat on the ground. After a while he heard the door open, he saw Yumi walk out with a blood stained clothes. She dropped them into the trash, and looked back to Cody and held out a lock of purple hair. Cody stood and ran into the room, his heart stood in stand still.

January laid on her side, no more blood but on the sheet they were stained. She wore her bra, underwear and dress shirt over them. Yoko put a blanklet on her shoulders, and wipped blood away from her face. Yumi tapped his shoulder, Cody looked at her. "Could you carry her?" Cody nodded and lifted her up. Yumi and Yoko helped to get her on his back, and they left the house.

The rain poured on their heads, January was hot on his back. She was breathing very slow, her arm hung around Cody's shoulders. It was 12:38am, no one was around to help them. Her house was 7km away from Yuki's house, and Yumi and Yoko's house was 5km, in the other side of town. Yumi and Yoko walked with their hoods over their heads, Cody walked with the rain falling on his face.

Cody felt her arms move, she let out a little moan. "January... are you awake?" He felt her body sit up, "Cody?" Cody laughed a little. "Yeah, it's me... are you okay?" January laid her head back down. "I'm fine... but it hurts alot... my legs... my arms... he stabbed me with a neddle... it kills me so much... I missed you..." Cody smiled, and pulled her up highed. "Don't worry you're safe... I have you..." She smiled and her arm hung around his neck.

"January?" He said, as she began to warm up. "Hmm?" "Can you sing?" "Yes, and you?" Cody laughed and shook his head. "No January I can't sing." "Then why did you ask?" "Could you sing me a song?" "About what?" "Anything, anything you feel right now..." She made no more sounds, after he asked that question. "Anything...? Right?" "Yes,"

_'what song should i sing? life is horriable... but i have one song... i felt it when he wasn't with me, i'm sad... i needed someone that loved me to hold me in their arms. '_ She opened her mouth, and closed her eyes.

They were both silent, January's eyes felt heavy. She tapped Cody's back. "I'm going to sleep now... I'll tap you again when I wake..." Cody nodded and she fell asleep.

xXx

January woke when her knees hit the ground, she screamed in pain. Yoko and Yumi ran over to them, January looked up and saw their faces. Rain, sweat and tears came from their faces. "Sorry," Cody said sitting up, and leaning over to January. "I was trying to keep you safe...but it didn't work..." January just looked at him, he was tired. "What... time...?" "5:07am... we've been walking for a long time sweetie..." Yumi said sitting down at her feet. Yoko sat beside Cody, and wipped sweat from her face. "I hope we don't have to go to school yet..." January nodded and put her head on Cody's shoulder.

A long bright light came down the street and stopped in front of them. January sat up and looked at the light, it came from a long black tube. Out of the tube came an old man with a grey bread, he had a jacket. On the other side a women came out with three more jackets, tears came from her face.

"Mrs. Most!" The man yelled and pulled out a flash light and shined it in her eyes. "Mr... Lenny...?" He nodded, as Cody sat up and pushed January behind him. "Get away from her!" Cody yelled, Mrs. Chain put a jacket around his shoulders. "We'll take all of you home... Yumi and Yoko you'll be frist." "How far are we away from January's house?" Cody asked Mr.Lenny but looking behind him at January. "About 4blocks... from the main gate..." Cody nodded, and looked at Mr.Lenny. "Are you going to take care of January?" Mr.Lenny nodded, Cody smiled and fell forward.

"Cody!" January yelled, and grabbed his arm. Mr.Lenny helped him up and laid him in the limo. "Don't worry he's just asleep... nothing to fear..." January nodded as everyone got into the car.

Yumi and Yoko got a hit when they got in the house, but their mother cried at hearing what happened._ 'everyone cares...'_ She looked down to Cody, sleeping on the seat. She reached across the seat and touched his face, he warm to touch. _**'sing me a song...** why did he ask that? maybe he didn't want to walk in the rain alone... but then i fell asleep...'_

"You know... when people sleep they can hear people talking or singing, Mrs.Most..." Mr. Lenny said looking back. She nodded and laid down. "I don't want to sing... I just want to sleep..." She said closing her eyes.

xXx

January opened her eyes, Zoey sat at the end of her bed. She sat up slowly and saw the whole gang. Renee sat in her chair, Kikki sat on Bridgette's lap. Corina stood by the end post.

"Hey guys..." January said holding her head, Renee passed her some water. "How do you feel?" "Tired... anger... hot... sick... hurting... sad... in love..." Kikki jumped on her bed. **"I love with boy who raped you?!?!" "NO!"** January yelled, looking her hands. "I mean... Cody..." Corina laughed, and sat at the end of he bed. "Good..."

_'i'm glad they came...'_ January thought as tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her face and dripped on to her sheets. Renee put her arms around January, and so did Zoey. Brigdette started to cry too, and Corina bought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Renee stood and pulled Zoey off.

"Okay girls, it seem January is not ready to go back to combat... so she's on a well need vaction..." January nodded looking down at her hands, and pulled the sheets over her head. "Thank you for coming girls..." January yelped as her voice was blocked by tears and saddness.

xXx

Over the hours a lot of people came by to see her. Mother, Mr.Lenny, Mrs.Banks, The Mew Mews, the Twins and some of the maids in the house. Her grandmother called from _Salt Lake_ to make sure her grand baby was okay. But evertime they left, there was one person she really did want to see, _'cody... why haven't you come yet?'_

She fell in and out of sleep, when she looked up and saw Cody standing watching her. She sat up really fast, Cody sat on the bed. January pulled the sheets up to her face. Cody just shook his head and smiled.

January looked at the clock on the wall, it read 3:35pm. She looked back at Cody. "How did you get here so fast? Schools not out yet..." Cody smiled and moved closer to her. "I didn't go to school, I couldn't Yuki was there. I knew he would be wearing a smile for what he did." January put her hand to his. He looked up to her. "Cody, I'm fine... he did hurt me but I know you would come for me. So stop beating yourself up, and plus he's gonna get it; I have big plans for him." Cody grabbed her arm and pushed her back on the bed, he looked down at her. He was over her on all four,_ 'too close for comfort, cody!?!?! i was just raped yesterday! can you give me a little time to heal?!?!'_

"That's what's killing me... I said I would keep you safe... but I didn't... I let Yuki get his hands on you... I let him hurt you..." He looked down, tears began to fall on her sheets. She swallowed hard, and sat up. She hugged Cody's head, tears fell on his head.

"I trust you, I love you...and you have to let it go. You tried your best, but failed I'm fine now. Pain last only for a couple days then it's gone." Cody put his arms around her wasit. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She smiled and hugged him back.

xXx

January walked downstairs, he Father sat at the table eatting toast. Her Mother sat reading a book. They were shocked to see her, she smiled and sat at the table. The maid bought her a hot chocolate, she smiled and took a small sip.

"How was your day mom?" Her Mother looked back down at her book and laid it on the table. "Um, I had a call log they ahh... gave me a $1000 dollars for one book, and the collection of Baby Jane." "Really?" Her mother began to cry, and hugged her daughter.

"January! Why didn't you tell us that that guy wsa hurting you!" January cried too. "I don't know... things between me and Cody just blossomed and when I kissed him... Yuki went mad. "Her mother pulled away. "Cody's a cute one." "I agree," Her Father said putting the toast down. "He carried you into the house, and took you to your bed. It showed that he cared alot about you, and loved you alot." January nodded putting her head down. "Do you want to go back to school tomorrow?" January stood, looking at her Father right in the eyes. "Yes, I want to go back to school. To show everyone I'm strong." Her Father nodded, going back to his paper and toast.

January ran back up stairs pulling out her summer uniform and lying it on the bed. _'i'm not sarced, i will be brave... i won't let yuki get the better of me!'_

xXx

January slammed the door open. She looked awful, her face ghost white, her purple hair short and uneven. Her arm still in the sling, and her left leg had a big cut in it.

Cody jumped at the sight of her, and Yumi ran to her friend. "Jan! You came today!" "Yes, I'm strong." Yumi smiled and hugged January. "Where's Yoko?" "She got a broken nose, thanks to your boyfriend." January looked at Cody walking over to her. Yumi leaned to her, "Don't ask..." January smiled, as Cody hugged her tight.

"Hmm, the hore came today?" January turned and saw Yuki and his friends. "I'm not the hore, you just took me off the streets pined me down and raped me. Oh yes and pumbed me full of drugs!" Yuki smiled, and sat on the desk. "Yes I did, what are you going to do about it? The only thing I regert is that Cody got in the way. But FYI Cody, it was hot. And I have no reason to say sorry." January smiled, rolled up her skirt and showed a tape recorder.

"The police will be here in 10mins..." January said with a smile across her face.

TBC... hope you loved it...


	8. You do the Math

**Yasu XIII** HELLO, (once again) This is one of the last chapters of WAJS!!!! There's about 1 or 2 left!!!!!!!! and they get very big, so stay tuned:) Sorry this one was late... my sister was gone for a couple days and i had to pick up after her...

* * *

**Kin# & frubaforever** thank u for reading this and R&R in every chapter!!!!!!! you are my faithful readers!!!!!!!!!! ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 8 **_

**_You Do the Math: _**

**_No Blood + Stress - Onyx Angel fish x Artic Angel Fish Vomit_**

Yumi slammed her locker shut, Cody jumped back grabbing hold of January's hand. Yoko smiled and shut her book. Yumi's eyes glowed dark red, Cody inched closer to Yumi. Yoko stopped him, and shook her head. "It's not a good idea!" Yoko run her finger across her sister's forehead.

"This is the **Mad Math Mood stress line**, if you touch her she'll go crazy on you!" Yoko said tapping Yumi's nose, and grabbing her ears. Yumi screamed and chased after Yoko down the hall. January laughed and leaned to the locker. Cody rumbed his head as the girls ran down the hall. _'the mad math mood, both sisters get them but only one is visable.'_ Cody leaned back to the locker.

"Are they okay?" January smiled and pulled her boots on. "Yeah, they get like this before exams... they'll be fine, just don't give them any pop or sugar... they'll be up for 6hours every night." "I feel bad for their mother." _'you have no idea...'_

Cody sighed and listened to them running down the hall. "They'll make themselves tired and," January stopped, her head hurt. She closed her eyes, and saw blood and purple swimming in her veins. Her body began to spin, she couldn't stand up anymore. Her feet began to feel like cement, her shoulders were a cold brick that held her head up. She grabbed the locker door and held it tight. She felt a hand go on her back, she knew who it was.

"Cody... I... fell... sick, very... sick..." His hands went around her wasit and held her tight. "Don't worry I have you." January nodded, and let go of her locker.

xXx

Mr. Lenny put the juice on the table. January poured a glass and drank it down. Her Mother watched in fear, her Father just sighed and went back to his paper. She was finshed her juice and poured another one. Her Mother sipped some tea, her Father coughed.

"Um, Jan.. can you stop drinking for a second?" January swallowed and put the glass down. _'what wrong with me? i've had atleast six glasses...'_ Her Father put the newspaper down. "Honey, we think this Cody kid is a-" "Good person? Thanks..." She said grabbing more juice and drinking it. "No not that, people are saying-" "He's a smart kid, yeah I know. Me and him are at the top of the class." She drank some more. _'word vomit... maybe it's that... or shock from passing out in school?' _"Not that!" Her Mother said slamming her hand on to the table. "Every time you get hurt, he's around! We think and the rest of the family... he's hurting you!" January dropped the juice, it hit the ground and broke into millions of pieces.

"What?" "You heard us." Her Father said lying the paper on the table. "Something is different. We can't have people talking bad about the Most & Black families since you choose to like this boy." January stood, tears staying back. _'i'm not going to win with tears, i'm using my mind!'_ "I like him! And he likes me! I don't care what you guys think!" she said running to the doors, but stopped. Her head began to spin again, blood... her blood raced. _'my body... it's dying... or is it... maybe i'm different from everyone esle...'_

She grabbed the walls, and started to spin. She hit the floor with a bang, she felt the cold floor on her face. She swallowed and stood again. Her Mother and Father still yelling to her. She stood, _'okay i fall, and no one comes to help. thanks.'_ She opened the door, "Screw you guys! Burn in Hell!" she screamed and ran down to the city bus, by the front gates of the West Side Glory.

xXx

Yumi slammed the locker shut, inside Yoko screamed to let her out. Cody laughed as January leaned on a locker. _'i feel gross... i hope i don't fall again...'_ Yoko begged for Yumi to open the locker. Cody put his hand to January's forehead. The coldness of his hand, made her jump. "Cody! What are you-" Cody's face went pale, he put his hand around her wasit. "You have something wrong with you..." He moved her hair out of her face, he smiled. "I didn't know you had hazel eyes," She jumped back and put her hands to her face. _'damn, i forgot my-'_

Her mind did it again, she began to spin. She held the locker next to her, her blood raced. _'it's happening... what is it?'_ Someone tapped her arm, she turned and saw Noaha and Yue._ 'not good..'_

"Excuss you! You are in my way, move!" _'oh great, word vomit... again.'_ Yue pushed January, she fell to the floor. "Didn't you hear us? We said move!" Cody ran up to Noaha, and shoved her. "Don't she's sick!" "Yeah!" the Twins yelled as one popped out of the locker. "You don't know if she's dying!" _'nope... not word vomit-'_

January leaned over and water came out of her mouth. She dragged her nails across the cold floor. Her hazel eyes began to water, what she had for breakfest and lunch maybe a image of what she feels inside on the floor. _'nope... real vomit...'_

xXx

Mr.Lenny carried her in, January closed her eyes. The doctors did some many test to find one thing wrong with her. Her Mother blamed her Father for what happened.

"If you weren't so mean to her, she wouldn't have gone to school and none of the other would know!" "It's your falut!" Her Father yelled back, as Mrs. Chain opened the door for them. "You told her to be different and so she dyed her hair purple! At least I got what I wanted... she's back to strawberry blonde. _'and no one cares that i feel like crap? oh just that i'm back to being a blonde, since the father told the doctors the dye my hair back to strawberry blonde...'_

She got off of his back and walked up the stairs, her Mother was still yelling and so was her Father. She fell into her bed, she looked at her phone._ '16 calls listed... 5 cody's, 3 are from yumi, 3 are from yoko, and 5 are from mew mew cafe... that's what i guess.'_

She dailed Twins frist, they understood and just said they'll see her at school. _'great i have to call work!'_ she said as her fingers tapped each number. She lifted up the mouth piece, and listened. _'please be closed, please be closed...'_

"Hello?" _'damn,'_ "Hi, Wesley?" "No Elliot." _'double damn.'_ " January?" "Yes?" "Where have you been?! We've been working hard, and you've been at home living it up! Maybe we should fire you!" "I'm fine with that..." "What!?" _'damn, that was out loud.'_ "Fine if you want to quit, you can! But you have to keep the powers!" January stood, and yelled into the phone. "Fine! You can take this job and shove it!" She slammed the phone down, and sat back on her bed.

_'great... i have to talk to cody...'_ she grabbed the phone and dailed the number._ 'please, don't pick up...'_ She felt tears burn her eyes, her strawberry blonde hair fell in fornt of her face.

"Hello?" The tears fell, and she choked on them. She couldn't breathe, she pulled the sheets over her head. She held the phone close to her face. "Jan... it's okay... tell me... I won't judge..." She swallowed, _'i can't... what will he think...'_

"January you can tell me anything, I love you... and I won't hurt you." _'okay tell him. he said he wouldn't judge...'_ "I'm diabetic... type one. I need inulsin shots every few hours..." January said cracking up again. Cody stayed quiet, she sat back up. "Okay, I'm done crying..." Cody breathed in and out. "It's okay, my mom has the same thing. My grandmother is type two. You'll be fine." She breathed in. "Thank you for listening." "Go to bed Jan," "Yes Mother," she said, Cody laughed. "Night Jan, love you." She bit her lip and drew blood. "Love you too."

xXx

She grabbed her power pendent, and held it tight. _'come on transform! i need to! please let me transform... come on i'm the same girl i was before... just different.'_ Tears began to flow from her eyes. _'why... why...'_ She fell to the ground, tears fell with her. _'i'm not a mew mew... i'm done! i'm not the onyx angel fish! i'm... i'm nothing!'_ She punched the ground with her fist. Blood ringed around her hand, and leaked around the ground. _'im not a mew mew... i should give the pendent back...'_

Mr.Lenny opened the back door, "Mrs. Most what are you doing out here?" Jaunary sighed and stood, and held her bloody pendent hard. "Baking a pie..." Mr. Lenny gave her a dirty look, and walked back in._ 'damn life... damn the mew mews... i am not one... so i don't care...'_

xXx

January poked her finger, Yumi looked away. Yoko watched in fear, Cody sighed, ' i_ have to eat... and some inulsin.'_ She grabbed a neddle and stabbed her self with it. Cody looked back and began to eat again. Yumi sipped her pop, Yoko put her head down.

"How high was it?" Cody asked passing her a apple. "High enough," Cody glared at her. "But I'm fine! The shot will help!" Cody nodded and took a bite out of his pear. January put the inulsin back into her bag, Yumi pulled out her sheets.

"See! I passed! And you guys can't say anything!" Yoko tapped her head. "Um, earth to Yumi! You slept 5 times over the last couple of weeks!" "No I don't want toast mom!" Her head fell to the table, and she began to sleep again. Cody reached his hand out to her, January grabbed his and shook her head. "Just let her sleep..." Yoko nodded, "And if she sleeps now, she won't-" Yoko's head slammed on the table, and she began to snore.

Cody backed away from them, January smiled and took as big bite of her apple. She swallowed as Cody stood and left the table. She sighed and put her head down, _'life is sucking right now, but at least i passed to the 9th grade!'_

The wind blew the doors open, January stood and saw the clouds outside. _'a strom is coming...'_ Noaha screamed, January turned and looked at her. She was in fright pointing at her. She looked away and saw the coors being slammed around. 4 beams of light came from around the city. _'the mews... i have to help...'_

"Mrs. Most?" January turned and saw Mrs.Bankz shaking in terror. January looked at her werid. "Are you okay?" "Yes, but are you?" January looked down at her feet. She had a snow flake dress on, and by her feet was a staff with a snowflake on it._ 'did... the power pendent work this time?"_ She pulled the pendent out. It was golwing white, it was changed to diamond and sliver. "This isn't mine... mine had black topaz and ruby... or maybe..." She looked up, holding it tighter. "Maybe, I am a Mew Mew..." She said looking out the door. Noaha screamed again, Mrs. Bankz grabbed January's shoulder.

"You're staying here! If you leave I'll can the police." January smiled, grabbing the staff and pushing Mrs. Bankz back. "Nice try, but I think I can hold myself." She walked towards the door, outside was cold and windy. _'what's going on?'_ She looked up and saw a grey beam coming from the top of her school. "One of my last duties of being a Mew Mew." She spin her staff around, and pointed it down. _'i feel much different... i'm not a onyx angel fish anymore,'_

"January!" She looked in the doorfame. Cody, and the Twins stood looking at her. "Jan! That can't be you?" January shurged, "You know me... I can't tell a lie..." she bent down, and looked up to the beam.

"I'm going up!" She jumped and landed on top of the roof. _'yes! i did it! but i can't fly, oh well i can transform!'_ She looked up and down at the beam. "Okay, now how am I suppose to-" "January!" January jumped at the sound of her pendent talking. "What! Jezz! You gave me a heartattack!" "Stop bitching! It seems you entered the stage after the Onyx Angel Fish." "Which is?" "The _Artic Angel Fish _they live in _Salt Lake_. This animal has amazing beauty... and the fastest swimmer on this planet." she nodded, "And what am I suppose to do about this beam on top of my school?" "Kill it!" "How am i suppose to that? It's a big beam on top of my school! I just can't-" "Will you shut up for 10 seconds so I can tell you?" January folded her arms. "Okay, listen... there should be a planet in the beam." January looked in and saw a brush of white roses. "Okay I see them." "Now point your staff at it and fire, when Zoey gets powered up! We'll call her and tell her thay you gusy are waiting!" "Okay..." January said jumping in the light.

The light went from grey to white. She looked up and the sky. 5 out of 6 beams were up and humming. She pointed the staff at them _'come on zoey...'_ A bright pink beam came up and shone brightly. _'that's it!'_ she aimed and fired.

When she landed, her blonde hair flew in front of her face. "I guess we win..." She said looking at her pendent, that was sliver and diamond. "And I guess I'm a Mew Mew again!" she said jumping up and down. She turned to leave and saw Cody standing at the door. Wide eyed and mouth wide open.

_'damn...'_ "Cody! It's not what you..." _'it's word vomit again.'_ "I'm not... I mean... I need to, I just..."_ 'real vomit...'_ She leaned forward and puked up the apple and everything that she ate.

TBC...


	9. Part 1 Keep Holding On

**Yasu XIII** Hey everyone... :( This is the second last chapter. Alot of big things happen in this book that will lead up to Is January Colder In The Rocky Mountains Colder? Stay tuned, and read and look for clues!

* * *

**Kin#--** sorry I made you confused!! ;) i hope you have a good and happy summer & that you get to read the next book. 

**frubaforever**- thanks for reveiwing... sorry i haven't had time to read any of your stories! I've been working on this and my JakII fanfic.

**A.blackwolf**- hey i hope you find that book, AND i'll see u at the start of school again! and if you don't come, i'll come to your house and drag you to school... ... lol

* * *

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
My Mom, My Dad, My New HUSBAND???????? part 1**_

January looked at the cold ground, the colors of puke and water were mixed together. Cody walked by her, _'shit, shit, shit, shit... SHIT!!!!!'_ Her strawberry blonde hair falls in front of her face. Cody stayed silent, January began to cry. _'no more tears... stop it!'_ she stood, tears still rolling down her face.

"No! I'm not going to cry! Cody this is who I am! And if you don't like it, **you can take your feelings you have for me and shove it!**" she yelled on top of her lungs. Cody turned to her, face pale. January felt tears burn her eyes. "Fine! I know you hate me, so I'm going! Good Bye!" She yelled running to the egde of the building and she jumps off.

She lands light as a feather, she begins to run. _'no one loves me! no one likes me... but...'_ she stops and sees the Mew Mew Cafe sign. "Maybe I should go in and give my powerpendent in."

She hits the door with her fist, and Kikki opens it. **"Mew January!"** Kikki hugs her really tight. January smiles, and looks around the room. The lights were dimed and Corina was still drinking tea. One eye opens and she puts the cup down. "Oh, Zoeeeeeeeeey! We have a visiter." "Tell them to come back later!" "No can do, I'm on break." Zoey walked out and glared at Corina. "When aren't you?" Zoey glared chances when she sees January walking to her.

"Jan!" Zoey said yelling, Bridette comes out from the kicthen and hugs January. "I missed you guys so much..." Corina walked over, and laid her arm on her head. "Yes I agree, I missed talking to you about fashion lable clothes, and making fun of the lower class." _'good old, Corina...'_

"Girls! Mission now!" The girls ran from January, she started to take her stuff off when Renee came up to her.

"Oh, hi Renee! How has it-" "Don't speak!" Renee said sitting down, glaring at her. "You left the Mew Mews, and you the welcoming squad as soon as you come crawling back to us, after you left and said you never want to be a Mew Mew again. As soon as your powers come back, yor at our door step begging for help and care but as soon as you go you'll find away to cover up what you lost. Miss January Grant, I think you should go home and re-think about life." Renee said coldly, and walking away from her.

January sat in a chair, tears began to come again. _'damn, don't come...'_ She felt a cold hand go on her back. She looked up and saw Mr. Lenny's face, the feeling of saddness floods her body, and leaks from her eyes. She jumps up and holds him tight. He gaves a dry chuckle.

"Hard day huh?"

xXx

January laid on her bed,_ 'soo tired... falling asleep in 3...2...-'_ **"JANUARY!"** _'mission aborted, on the count of loud mother and father.'_ "Yes?" Her Father walks into the room and slaps her face. "Did I earn that? Or are you just using me as a doll, and after you start hit mom." Her Father's anger turns his face red. "Why you little-" "Enough!"

Her Mother screams, and grabs her Father's hand. "It's not worth it," "Yeah," January said standing, "That's your hand. No one esle gets hit by it, expect you. Or maybe you're jealous that I get your hand, instead of at night when you get nothing and the hand gets more then you?" Her Mother fury shows on her pale skin. "How dare you?" Her Mother kicks her, in the knee. January falls to the ground, she looks back up. "Is that the best you got?" She stood smiling, "Mom, Dad why do you stay together? You two hate each other, so... why don't you break up? You saw what kind of Daughter you have, it was all over the news, right?" "Yes!" Her Father says sitting in a chair. "You were on top of the roof, yelling and swearing. Everyone says you went crazy, the people at my work think it's my falut." _'you mean they didn't see me in my angel form? yes! maybe no did either!'_

"Oh well, you might be losy parnets... but I'm pretty sure you guys can have another kid that loves you, and doesn't hate you every second on your worthless life." January said coldly.

Smack, ground, cold, darkness. _'shit.'_

xXx

_'they hit me! i'm so telling all the media in the world. but i have to get up,'_ she lies still. _'nah... just reither die here.'_ A warm hand touches her back, she looks up and sees a dark figure. He covers her mouth, and pulls her up. They run to the door, outside the limo a waits. 'what am i? cinderella?' The boy throw her into the car and they speed away.

"Man, that was lucky!" The boy said, hitting the window. "Thanks Mr.Lenny, for getting me into the Most& Black house." the window lowers, Mr. Lenny and Mrs. Chains smiles at January. "You're welcome. We would do anything for Miss Grant." January gives them a dirty look. "I'm Mrs. Most, or Mrs. Black." The hand went back on leg.

"January, you aren't Mrs.Most or Mrs.Black..." The boy passed a box over to her. "Put them on, Miss Grant." She grabs the hand, "Who are you?" A flicks on, January closes her eyes at the site. The the boy comes into sight. "Cody?" He nods and opens the box. "I think you should change," "But why? Why am I Miss Grant? And why did you kidnap me?" Cody grabbed her hand. "You're family married you off to a boy named Carter Grant. He owns a 1000 yard farm and hjis father is the 9th richest man in the USA. The wedding will take place in Salt Lake." January looked down, _'i remeber carter, when i was younger he pushed me down stairs. i thought that day... i might die.'_

Cody pulled her close to him, "Cody..." "And I didn't want to see you get married to him. If you did... I would hate myself forever for letting you go off with him." "Um.. Cody... could you let go of me? My Father hit me, and-" Cody let her go, and sat next to her. January looked out at the window, the city was filled with bright lights and smells. The car stopped at a local park, no one was around. Mr.Lenny opened the door for them.

"Go out and have fun. Me and Mrs. Chain will wait here. If there's any trouble I'll come and get you two." Cody nodded walking her over to the swing set.

January looked at the sandy ground under her. _'when was the last time i went to a park?'_ Her feet hanged from the swing, her school uniform blew in the wind. _'i forgot to change...'_ Cody passed her the box. "Change.. please." She grabbed the box and ran into the forest behind them.

"Cody..." she said as she pushed the bushes apart, she pulled on the baggy pants that he gave her. "I think, I'm kinda too skinny for them..." the pants were black with a black tank top. Cody laughed and started to swing. "No, they look fine on you!" January sighed and leaned on the pole. _'i think i need insulin... ' _Cody got off the swing and sat in front of her. "Insulin?" Cody said as she moaned. "I take that as a **yes**?" January nodded, and opened one eye. "Why do you still like me?" Cody sat and lean on a near by tree._ 'why is a tree so close to a swing set?'_ "Because I love you no matter what... Carter can't have you. He's not worthy, but at the same time... I'm not either." January looked right at him, then he moved closer so he could be over her. "I want you to know before Carter takes you away, that I love you... and nothing can change that feeling." She looked down to her hand. It was beginning to shake, she looked back up to Cody. "Please... be there for me when I go into this?" she closed her eyes. _'have to save myself... can't move... no more inuslin in my body... what am i going to do?' _

"I... think we should...-" A sharp pain raced up her leg into her heart, out her heart and around her body. She grabbed Cody's shoulders and held tight. She opened her eye and saw Cody holding a needle, in small lettering it said **INUSLIN**. "How..." "My mom, remember? She makes everyone carry this around. And I just gave you 10 units, are you going to fine? Is that enough for you?" she opened both eyes. "Yes... I just hope it was enough." _'i pray...'_ She let go of her death grip on Cody.

A neclace went around her neck, she looked down and saw a snowflake with sliver, diamond and white lining. She looked up to Cody, and smiled. The put her head back down.

"Jan...?" "Hmm?" "Can I give you a kiss before you get taken away?" She nods, 'before i get taken away... that is ture...' She feels Cody's hand go on her knee, the other on her neck. Then his lips on her's. _'i'm going... i'll never see the twins again, never see cody.. or anyone i care about... shit'_ "Can you sing me another song? Before you go?" She nodded, as he pushed her onto her back.

"Just stay strong for me.. cause I need you an you need me..."

Cody leans to her ear, "Thank you... I love you so much..." January looks up, water begins to fall on her. "Cody are you crying?" "No, it's just raining..." _'even god is sad that i have to marry him...'_ "I just want to keep you warm..." He leaned closer. His lips brushed on her's, he sends a jolt up her body. She yelped, and Cody laughed.

A bright light blinds both, Cody slides in fornt of January. Men in blue and red uniform come up, with their guns in hand. "Get away from Miss Grant boy!" _'double shit...'_ She grabbed his shoulders again. "Cody... Inuslin... not working... can't breathe... sight going..." "Are you seroius?" She nods, and falls towards him. **"Fuck..."** Cody says as the men begin to come closer.

xX x

January curled up into a cold ball, as the police drove her home. Cody was being talked to. She didn't want to look, she's not pressing charges since he did kidnap her. She pulls out the snowflake._ 'i'm so sorry... i don't want to go but, i have to.'_ The police come back into the car, and touch her forehead.

"Glad to see you're still alive, don't worry your lover won't go to jail. His mom is coming to pick him up." "And me? What's going to happen to me?" "Well," Police Officer sighs. "Your Mother was very angry, and your Father wouldn't stop swearing and the hired help." January nodded and laid back down. _'cody... my father is going to kill me... i won't have to marry carter... i could just die... but from now on... i'm going to stand up for myself and make sure i don't marry that ass wipe mr.grant...' _

The police open her door, and she gets out of the car. Her baggy pants and top were soaked. She cried, and she sweated since she was afaid of what might happen to Cody and herself. A white limo sat outside, _'great, Mr. I-THINK-MY-LIFE-IS- BETTER-THEN-YOURS-SINCE-FATHER-OWNS-EVERYTHING-IN-THE-STOCK-MARKET- Grant, is here to met his new bride to be... well you're gonna get what you want...'_

Her Mother opened the door and pulled her sweaty and wet daughter in the house. The police were done with talking to her Mother, when her Father came down and pushed her on to the couch. They all stayed silent in the ticking of the clock. Then tears pushed through her eyes and fell on to her pants.

"Why? Why would you-" "We don't like Cody... and we don't want you dating him. From a soucre we found out that you kissed him." _'more then once, you losers...'_ "So you marry me off to a boy that I hate? Let's come back to the 1998! I should marry for love, not your wellbeing... and I love Cody alot..." Her Father got up and left the room. Her Mother put her hand to her head.

"January... you have made life a living** HELL** for us, you dye your hair purple, then you go out with that boy... you get raped-" "Do you think **I PLANED** to get raped? Yuki did it-" "**THEN** you become a diabetic... then you go crazy on the school roof... well honey I think you finally tore this family apart!" "Like it was ever together!" January said as her mother ran up the stairs.

January laid back down and closed her eyes. She sat up in the dark room. _'why.. why... cody, yoko, yumi, everyone... please don't forget me when i'm gone... but that will change for the better, i hope...' _

The phone rings, _'cody...'_ She runs to the phone. Then it stops, _'triple shit..'_ "Yes come tomorrow, she'll be here. Don't come right now, she's not dress right. Baggy clothes, sweaty, cold... come tomorrow we'll go out with the press you need this for her hand in marriage. Yes, see you tomorrow at 2:15pm." January stepped back from the phone. _'doudle... times a million shit... plus one...'_


	10. Part 2 Missing

**Yasu XIII** HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, are you guys ready for the 2nd last chapter? I'm not... (tears, tears...) Also... I got a major sun burn... i thought you guys needed to know that!!!!!!!! lol

* * *

Well lets get down with my reviewers! 

**Kin#** she does rock, doesn't she? This song that she will sing is not by her... (sorry :( ) **frubaforever** yes i agree i will kill anyman who lays a hand on any women.  
**Iloveryoushirogane **thanks for the review in chapter 1, i hope this story was worth reading!

* * *

okay done with reviewers, lets get down with the fan fic!

* * *

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**My New Husband... You Wish! part 2**_

A loud knock came from outside of January's door, it was her Father. _'like hell i'm getting up for you...'_ The knocking became louder, then it stopped. "Fine, January stay in bed, but you are not missing your new husband coming by."

Footsteps go down the hall, _'my new husband...'_ She sits up and looks out the window. She touched her lips, _'cody...'_ She got up and walked over to the window. The coulds were still black from the rain last night. She rumbed her left her, and sighed. _'better check the levels... or esle i'll die...'_

She opened the pack and poked her finger, a red dot apeared on her finger._ 'blood... my blood that will be used for living...' _she dropped it onto the pad, she watched as the numbers clicked. Then it stopped, _'113, a good number. i could eat or not... the time is 7:55am school starts at 8:45am... i think i won't eat.'_ She ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform, pulled it one and jumped out the window.

xXx

January got pushed to the locker, she looked up; Cody's face was all red. Yumi and Yoko stood behind him. "Why are ya here?" Cody said, with fire in his eyes. "I have to come to-" "No!" Yumi yells, pushing Cody away. "You have no right to be here! January you're wanted by Carter... do you really think that-" Yoko began to cry. She fell to the ground, tears dropped with her.

"Oh Yoko..." January said, as Cody put his hands on her shoulder. _'they're all in pain... man i feel bad...'_ Cody looked up again, and touched her necklace. "Do you like this?" She nods, and puts her hand on his. "I do, seroiusly..."

"Aww, they're saying their final goodbyes!" Noaha yells, January looks and sees Noaha, Yue, and Yuki standing together. Yue grabs Noaha's arm, and pulls. "Um... could we rethink this... Jan is going through hard times, it's better if we leave her alone..." Yuki grabbed Yue and threw her into a locker, and locked it. "Stay in there party pooper!"

Noaha walks up to Cody, and puts her arms around him. "She won't miss you, she has Carter to tend to every need." Cody looks back at January, she sighs and slides down the locker. Yuki walks up to Yoko and Yumi on the ground.

"Aren't you two cute?" Yumi jumped up throwing her fist into his face. Yuki fell on his back. Yumi stood tears forming in her eyes. "Go away! Don't you know anything? January didn't agree, she was told to! She never knew, Cody was with her when she found out. And they ran off, then the police took her home..." Yoko stood, blood coming from her nose. "Cody will never get to hold her again! She'll never be able to love again!" Yoko and Yumi kicked Yuki. **"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FALUT!"** They yelled in unison. "Mine! What did I do?" Yoko pointed at him. "You raped her! And they thought it was Cody, and so they had to find away to get her away from him so," "So they married her off to the first slim ball that came around!" Yumi said pointing at him also.

January ran her hand up Cody's arm. Tears began to form, "Don't for get me when I'm gone... please...?" Cody leaned closer for a hug, when someone kicked himout of the way. Cody looked up and saw a blonde with green eyes standing beside January.

"Hello, Cody... thanks for watching her but I think I'll take her now." He bent down and lifted her up. January looked right into his eyes. Yumi and Yoko pointed to him. "Who the hell are you?" "Me? I'm-" "He's Carter..." January said glaring at his face. Noaha jumped up and stared at Carter. "He's soooo cute!"

Carter put January down, "Do you want to saw goodbye to your old boyfriend?" January nodded and ran over to Cody. He wipped some blood away from his chin. "Damn," January hugged him tight. Cody put his arms around her, she felt tears on the back of her neck.

"Cody... I'm-" "I should've known... I should've stopped him..." Yoko and Yumi sat beside them. They started to cry, January could feel tears coming but she wasn't going to let them out. _'i'll stop carter... if it's the last thing i do...'_

xXx

January ran her finger along the top of her dress, she had such a small figure. Her strawberry hair was up in a bun, her black chop sticks held it all together. She wore a long black dress, at the bottom it had a pink lace with silver. _'pink... no good... damn carter's family...'_

She played with the necklace Cody gave her, she rolled it around in her hand. _'this way i'll be with you always...'_ She clicked it on and walked down stairs. Her Mother began to cry as soon as she saw her, her Father rolled his eyes.

"You look beautiful!" "On the outside..." January said looking down, her Mother sighed and walked into the living room. A loud knock came from behind the front door. _'this is it... my last breath of life...'_

The door opens, and a very tall women with blonde and red highlights walk into their house. A very short and fat man comes in after her. They smile at January. "So this is our little Winter Angel?" January backs up, then Carter steps in. He smiles at January and grabs her hand. "Be mine?" _'say no! say no! if you don't we won't check our blood anymore!'_ "Gotta go check my blood," She ran back up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

She looked towards the window and saw it was open. She walked closer to it, she looked out and saw nothing but ground. She sighed and closed the window.

She went back downstairs and saw the family standing smoking, Carter sat by the window. She walked over to him, "Hello..."_ 'gain trust... then attack...'_ He puts the book down and pulls her on to his lap. "Hello, my Winter Angel." _**'yours?** how dare you! i should- clam... attack later...'_ She smiles and looks away.

"You're a daydreamer, aren't you?" January looks back at him, he reaches up to her face. "That's cute, you're just like a little china doll. Says nothing, does nothing, just sits there and looks cute." _'great he's flirting!'_ He leans closer to her face. "After dinner do you want to go upstairs and get to know each other better?" _'eww,'_ "No thanks I play volin after dinner." He leans closer, almost touching her lips. "Drop the volin, and come and play with me..." _'that's it!'_

**Smack!** Came from where January and Carter were sitting. Carter had a hand print across his face. _'yeah! go me!'_ Carter pushes her off, and stands. "You worthless little bitch! How dare you smack me!?" January smiles, and shurgs. "A daydreamer dream..." He kicks her, she yelps.

Her Father steps to Carter's Father. "I'm sorry Paul, she has a bad lip. Don't worry she'll get more poltie, right?" He said glaring down at her. January nodded and looked away. _'maybe if i kill my father like my friend on f.f said i won't have go through with this. maybe, just maybe frubaforever was right...'_

xXx

January looked out the window, her tears came and ran down her face. "It's time to take furbaforever's word. **KILL MYSELF**... here it goes..." She picked up a knife and looks at it up and down. _'my friend, you will met my blood, my unpure blood... i pumped it full of inulsin so i'm gong to die anyways...'_ She opened her mouth and walked away from her window. _'one more song before I go...'_

"I know no one will miss me when I'm gone..." She put the knife to her thoart, and closed her eyes."And I'll bleed knowing you won't be missing me... and you won't even cry out for me anymore..."

"January!" January turned and saw Cody standing there. His eyes looking at her, eyes getting teary. January backed up, Cody walked a little closer. "Don't do it, oh God Jan... don't do it..." "No! No!" She screamed and threw the knife. Cody jumped on top of her, she pulled away and hit the bed. Cody pulled her down to the ground, she kicked and screamed. "Stop! No! Let me do it! Please!" Cody went over her body and held her down.

"I'm not gonna let you do it!" He said covering her mouth, she began to cry and start to kick. She felt tears fall on her face, she still kicked and screamed. "Come on, stop... please..." She clammed down and closed her eyes. Cody lifted her body up and leaned agsaint the bed. She could feel his breathing on her back, _'he's sarced... very sarced... cody i'm so sorry...' _

"Don't... ever... do that... again!" January breathed in and breathed out. Cody held her tighter, and pulled her closer. "Don't ever-" "Do that again, I know..." Cody turned her around, "It's not I know, it's **I NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"** January looked down, Cody lifted her head up. "Please, I beg you..." He leaned to her and kissed her lips, she pulled away. "Did you see me take the inuslin?" Cody's eyes went wide, he lifted her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Damn, I forgot about that! How did you take?" He ran to the door about to lock it. "Clam down, I took 12 units. I'll be fine... I needed it." He laughed and sat back on the bed. "I'm sorry..."_ 'great the fountian is starting again...'_ "Cody, I'm so... so...-" "You don't have to say it, just the way you react... is good enough." she began to cry again, she didn't want to do it but she had to. _'i don't want to live this life... my father hates me and wants me to get married to an awful person...'_ Cody stood, she looked up to him.

"Cody... where are you going?" "January, what's going on here?" She turns and sees her Mother standing with tears falling from her eyes. "My dear... you didn't" she looks at the knife on the floor, and she ran over to her. "We have to get you out of here!" January nodded and cried some more. Her Mother looks up at Cody.

"If you want to see my daughter come through the back door, not the window. I'll let you in, don't worry." Cody nods and goes out the window again. Her Mother sits on her bed, and hugs her tight.

"It's okay my baby, I'm here for you..."

xXx

January sat looking up at the stars, it was atleast 5:57am. She had to figure away out. _'gotta find away out... i want to fly away, with my mom and leave my dad here... and carter and his damn family. i want yoko, yumi and yue to with. i want cody to come too...'_ The grass blew around her, her night gown blew along with her. She closed her eyes, _'gotta getaway...'_

"Hey cutie.." she looks up and see Cody. "What are you doing up so early? And here so early?" He sat, and put his arm around her. "Your mom called, and I came. I had to beg my mom, and she finally said yes." January smiled and laid back down. "I'm glad..."

Cody lays down beside her, she hears the wind blewing over them. From inside the house and blood curing scream came up. Cody jumped up and ran to the door. January ran after him, then stopped.

Blood covered the back door, and window. January grabbed hold of Cody. He held her hand and walked into the kicthen. Her Mother and Father laid in a pool of thier own blood. Near them laid Carter's mom and dad. _'mother...?'_

Over they're dead body's Carter stood holding a bloody knife. "January, will you marry me, until death do we part..." On the floor in her Father's hand was a gun, and in her Mother's head a bulet.

TBC...

Last Chapter 11 Gotta Make A Make Getaway!


	11. Part 3 Anything but Ordinary

**Yasu XIII**- Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Winter Angel: January Season! -tears, tears- Well it was fun, wasn't it? Well since this one is coming to an end I was thinking, how 'bout takin mew mew to another story? and you what I did? The next chapter of January's life will be out lastest July 15th. This one is called- _**Jinx: Midnight Cat**_ (yes I changed it, sorry!) - hope you love reading the last chapter, and look forward to reading the next book!

* * *

**To all my Faithful Readers! Thank u! xoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Final Chapter of Winter Angel: January Season**

**January Black, The New & Impoved**

Carter smiled and dropped the knife. Cody pushed January behind him, Carter licked off the blood on his fingers. January grabbed hold of Cody's arm and pulled.

"Don't go my dear..." Carter said looking at her mother. "Don't you want to know what happened?" "Yes!" Cody yelled, pulling January back to him. Carter grabbed the knife on the ground. "Well... Mrs. Black, said that she won't let me marry you, so your father fought with her. He grabbed this knife and got ready to stab her with it, when my mother saw this she got ready to shot him but missed and hit your mother. When your father saw what he was going to do, he grabbed the gun and shot himself. Then my Father stabbed my mom, when I saw him do that I grabbed the gun and stabbed him too. Then you guys came in."

January jumped in front of Cody, tears falling down her face. "How dare you! How could you?" "Easily with a knife..." "**AHHHHHHHH!"** January screamed falling to the ground._ ' i have no mom, i never had a dad... what am i going to do now!'_

"Wow," January looked up and saw the Mew Mews standing in the window. Renee gave January an evil glare, January looked back to Cody. His face was in total shock. Zoey jumped down and pointed to Carter. **"HE'S PURE EVIL!!!!!!!"** Corina jumped down and grabbed Zoey's arm. "Relax!" Corina said grabbing Zoey's arm. Kikki cartwheeled over to January, and passed her a powerpendent.

"You left it at the Cafe, you'll need it..." January grabbed it and looked at the diamonds and sliver shinning at her. She wipped some of the tears coming down her face, and stood. "You'll let me back in?" "No..." Renee said coldly. "After this you aren't a mew mew anymore." January grabbed the powerpendent and threw it into the air. "Fine! But I'm not giving the pendent back!" Renee shurged. January looked into the bright light. Cody grabbed her arm.

"Jan! What's going on?" January smiled and pulled away. "Nothing, just my ture colors!" She jumped into the light and jumped back down with her white dress and angel wings.

"Carter! Surrder now!" Carter smiled and threw the knife at her, she jumped and hit the ground. The knife hit the wall, Zoey jumped down beside January and helped her up. Renee jumped down and wipped her ribbion around the area Carter was. Kikki jumped down beside Cody, and held out her hand.

"Come with us!" Cody slapped her hand away. "No!" Renee truned to Cody, and lifted him up. "You have no choice, so shut up!" Corina pulled an arrow out to Carter.

"Say your last words," She let go and the arrow went into the ground. Corina stood in awe. "What the? How did my arrow?" "It was me." Corina truned back, January held her staff up into the air. _'if anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me.'_ "It's my job to take the trash out," She pulled the staff back and got ready to strike.

Carter smiled and picked up a gun, he pointed it at her. "Let's be evenly matched. Even through it's not really a fight, since I am stronger then you." January made a face and felt her staff power up. _'it's getting colder,'_ she pulled it back to where her face was. _'it's glowing white with snowflakes? how werid is that?'_

"It's the last power of the Artic Angel Fish!" The Mews turned and saw Wesley and Elliot standing in the door way. Welsey slid down the doorframe.

"We just found out all the Artic Angel Fish are dead! That's what happened to The Onyx Angel Fish! January control your power if you want to kill Carter!" January looked back at her staff, and lifted it up into the air. "So you're saying... that when I give this last blast to Carter, I'm not a Mew Mew anymore?" "Sadly yes." Elliot said looking at the Mews, and Cody. "All the people here today, will witness the last of the Artic Angel Fish! January waste him!" Zoey yelled, as Kikki jumped on her shoulders. "We'll miss you as a Mew Mew!" Bridgette smiled and tears began to form in her eyes. "I'll miss you!" Corina smiled, and waved. "By chicky, see you on the flip side!" Renee put Cody down, and turned to January. "Good luck kid, I guess you got what you wanted."

January nodded and smiled, she looked back to Carter. His face was all green and red, features weren't where they were suppose to be. January looked up to her staff, it glowed white. She smiled and pointed it at Carter.

"Last breath, last heartbeat, last moments until you die!" January pointed it at him. "Winter Angel Blast!" A ball of snow came out and hit Carter. He was sent flying back, his back cracked at hitting the wall. January smiled and looked down to her feet. They were going back to socks,_ 'i'm changing back...'_ Carter grabbed the gun that had fallen, he pointed it square blank at January. He smiled.

"Time to let go sweetie..." He pulled the trigger, and a bulet came speeding out towards January. _'damn...'_ the bulet went into her left arm, she fell to the ground. Carter stood with a smile across his face.

"Listen up sweetie, I made a deal with a guy named Dren," _'dren?'_ "He said if I killed you and your family I would get a major reward, and the reward is to live on his world with love, joy and happiness." January's eyes widen. Carter put the gun to her heart. "Good bye my love."

"No!" January turned and saw Cody body slam Carter to the ground. The gun went flying, January watched in horror as Cody foughty with Carter. Cody slammed his fist into Carter's face. Carter kicked and punched Cody, Zoey covered Kikki's eye. Cody jumped from Carter and grabbed the gun, and pointed it at his head.

"No! Please have mercy!" Carter cried, as Cody walked over to January. She stood and looked into his eyes. "Cody you're not..." "No," Cody said throwing the gun to the ground. "Only a coward uses guns, me? I'm not a coward..." He moved January towards the door. "Come on, I'll take you to my house and we'll get some insulin in you." January nodded, and looked away. "You don't care about the-" "No I don't. Personal, I think wings look good on you." January smiled at him. "Thank you Cody!"

Renee smiled to Wesley, "A good Mew Mew?" "Yes, I was proud to have her on the team." "Um not to break the party but-" Corina pointed to where Carter was.** "WHERE'S CARTER?"** Zoey turned and saw he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

Cody stopped and turned. "I'm sure the Mew Mew's can take care of it." Zoey smiled. "Thanks." Then her smiled turned to a frown, she pointed and yelled.

**"CODY! JANUARY! CARTER IN FRONT OF YOU!"** January turned and was quickly threwn to the ground. She hit her head and sat up faster. A shot was fired and both Cody and Carter fell back.

"Cody...? **CODY!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER...**_

* * *

"I am Luciada Willaims, signing off." Luciada put her mike down, and sighed. "Man, two weeks after and this Most& Black murder is still open and talked about." Paul nodded, and packed up all the stuff. "I feel bad for those three kids that were involed." Luciada nodded and picked up her purse and got into the van. 

"At least January Black got to be with the one she loved." Paul nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "But that poor Carter kid, he's still in a coma." Luciada nodded and pulled out her walkman. "At lest they're safe."

xXx

Cody smiled as January walked into his room, she sat down and passed him some homework. He sighed and poked her, she jumped and yelped.

"You come from school and all you can bring is homework?" She smiled and passed him a penicl. "Stop bitching." He rolled his eyes and read over the papers. January pulled her hat off to show her new hair color. Cody jumped at the sight of it.

"Wow, black..." "No. Midnight Black." Cody rolled his eyes. "_Sorrrrry_, like I know what color a girl's hair is." She stuck her tongue out and left the room.

She came back in with a bag, and threw it on the bed. "Get ready, we're going back to school tomorrow." Cody sat up, and looked in the bag. "But..." "The gun wounds are healed... but..." Cody stood and walked over to her. "But what?" She shook her head and threw his bag at him. "Come on! You're mom outside waiting for us! And they're a couple people out there too!" Cody nodded and pulled pants on, and they were out the door in 5 seconds.

January helped Cody down the stairs, _' it's been 2 weeks since me and Cody were allowed outside, since carter shot both of us it was only far that we spent the weeks in the same room. i explained to carter that i didn't love him and that i truely loved cody. in the end carter seemed happier as he slept forever. but i feel bad that i had to quit the mew mews, but as soon as another animal that is dying off comes up that fits me, i'll be the one they call!'_

Cody stopped the wheelchair and stared in awe. "Yuki? The Twins, and Yue?" January nodded and ran up and hugged Yumi and Yoko tight. "I missed you guys so much!" They hugged back.

"Don't Jan!" Yoko said winking. "We'll take care of you from now on!" Yumi smiled back and hugged her really tight. _'thank you...'_ Cody looked at Yuki.

"Hey bud, I'm sorry for what I did to your girl." Cody smiled and gave him a high five. "It's okay buddy, as long as you don't do it again!" Yuki nodded and punched Cody in his arm. Cody made a hurt face, "Of sorry bud, I forgot you got shot!" "How could I forget?" Yue threw her arms around Cody. "This is from Noaha," She jumped back and smiled. "But I think she'll need it when she finds out that you and January are dating." Cody nodded and got into the car, as he drove away with Yuki in the car next to him; January started to cry. _'i love him so much, i'm glad he's safe.'_

The Twins got in the car with January and Yue. "So?" Yue said turning to her. "Where are you going to live? Who are you going to live with?" January smiled and looked out the window. "I have a rich Cousin that lives in Japan, so I'm living with her. And I'm not a Most any more, I'm a Black. My mom said that my father wasn't my father anymore, she gave me up to the Black family. It was in her will, it was dated on the day she died." Yumi looked out the window. "So that means..." "She knew she was going to die." January said looking down. Yue tugged on her arm. "Hey it's your new house!" January looked out the window and smiled.

"Hey..." Yumi said giving her any evil glare. "How would you say you and Cody are? Are you in love?" "I think I've fallen for him." Yue smiled and looked out the window.

"But there's one more thing I want to do before school ends, and we go into grade 9." "What?" "You'll see." she said shutting the door behind her.

xXx

January placed two flowers on thier graves, and smiled. _'i loved you... both. even through you both loved to hit me, i understand. life was hard, and you wanted me to find ture love... but i found cody and that's so much better.'_

"I love Cody Dad," she said placing a black rose on his grave. "I love you Mom, I'm glad you came to help me and Cody." she placed a red rose on her grave. "And I promise that I'll take my inuslin everyday and keep the Most and Black name strong!" she said falling to the grave. Tears apeared on the ground, she started to cry harder. "But I do wish you where there when I got raped, and got the powers..." _'i just wished...'_ "I wished that you never hit me... or almost charged Cody for kidnapping me..." _'i just wished...'_ She pounded her fist into the ground. "**I JUST WISHED YOU WOULD'VE LISTENED! JUST ONCE! LISTEN TO WHAT I HAD TO SAY! THE ONE I LOVED, THE ONE THING I WANTED TO DO! JUST ONCE...** I wished you listened..." She punched the ground again. "I wasn't ordinary... I was different... I was a Mew Mew! I wasn't the one you wanted in your life... the great and lovely little girl you once knew... but... I'm sorry..."

She felt a cold hand on her back, she turned and saw Cidy sit beside her. "I came down here to tell my Grandfather that I was fine and that he didn't have to worry..." January put her head down to the ground. "I came to tell..." She cried again, Cody put his arm around her. "Don't cry... anymore..." January nodded and wipped her eyes. "I'm sorry... that I dragged you into all of this stuff." Cody hugged her tighter. "Don't worry... I don't forgive you... I trust you." She smiled and stood.

"Let's go back together." Cody said standing. He smiled and they walked down together.

xXx

January felt her heart beating in her chest, _'i can feel it... man why did i do this?'_ She sighed and leaned on the black wall. "Damn..." "January Black!" January jumped up and smiled. "Yes?" _'happy face... to fool the world that your heart isn't gonna fall out of our but!'_ "You're up next! Get ready kid..." She nodded and grabbed the mike.

_'argh! cody, yoko, yumi, yue, yuki and everyone esle! you tricked me into joining this thing!'_ She stepped on to the stage, as the curtains opened.

Everyone cheered for her, _'damn it! damn it all to hell! the deep firey pits of hell!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath in as the music started.

"You think ya all that?

We'll let me tell ya somethin'

I can dance when I wanna!

And I'll take everything I got and just life...

Just fine! Just fine... so...

You wanna tell me something that will bring me down?

Just try and find it!!!

hahaha..."

Everyone cheered and she got off the stage, January jumped into Cody's arms. Yuki and Yumi came up. Yumi hugged January tight. "I'm so proud of you!" January smiled as Yoko and Yue came over. "That's our girl!" Yue yelled as Noaha screamed at all the people who yelled and lauged at her.

"I guess Noaha not gonna have a bf for this year!" "Or the next 5!" Yumi yelled to Yue. Yuki walked over and punched January in the arm. "I guess you arm Cody's Girl! and I can't take any of that away from you!" Yumi jumped in front of January. **"HEY!** If you wanna talk to Jan! You have to go threw me, you raper!" Yuki grabbed her arm. "I love Yumi!" Yumi jumped on top of him and kissed him too. "I love you too!"

January started laughing, as Cody hugged her. She kissed her cheek, and then her lips. _' life sure is great...!!!!!!'_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**I think I'll give you a sneak peak to Jinx: Midnight Cat.**

**Jinx: Midnight Cat**

After 2 years January and Cody are going strong, but one day she finds a shocking serect and Cody breaks up with. After suffering a major break up, January goes insanse. Her family says it's not her falut, but she believes it is her falut. After going crazy at school (Mirriors High) she gets kicked out and shipped to Salt Lake, USA. There she goes to a clinic that helps missunderstood teens. The Clinic- Helpful- This clinc is for all sorts of people, and January has to figure out why she is like this and who she is in the world. She gets a name at the clinc and calls herself **JINX **and never wants to see anyone or hear anyone again.

_**PreFace**_

"So Mrs. Black. How do you like it at Clinic Helpful?" "Like a knife in my back, like my friend Yumi did to me." "Okay... How about your roomates? Do you like them?" "Sure! Like all the fat I get to eat every day." She nods and looks down at her paper. "It says that you are: Diabectic tpye 1, Anorexic and Bulimic. Is that ture?" _'and don't forget a mew mew with supernatural powers and a cat like jumping powers AND the magic to turn you into a frog... better not say that she'll throw me into the loony bin!'_ "Yes that's it... and a broken heart..." Nurse Guide nods and looks at her paper. "You call yourself Jinx? Why?"

"Because I am a _Jinx_ on your lame life, and on the world." Jinx said pulling her hair back to show her one red eye staring right through Nusre Guide.


End file.
